1 Month
by kmart92
Summary: She wouldn't let herself be that girl, the one who jumps from one man to another. So, she made a pact. But 1 month is an awfully long time...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The usual. No I don't own Rookie Blue. If I did, it would be on TV every night and Luke definitely would not exist. Oh yeah, one more thing – Don't be an idiot Andy! I'll have him if you don't want him!**_

It had been 3 days since she'd broken up with Luke. 3 days since she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. 3 days since she'd been free to do whatever she liked with whomever she liked. 3 days since she could be with Sam. But Andy McNally had made a pact with herself, and she was going to keep it.

She practically skipped into the station, humming the tune of some song she'd heard the other day but had since forgotten the name of. A big smile graced her face as she moved towards the locker room. _This was going to be a good day!_

"Someone got up on the right side of bed today!" Traci seemed slightly perturbed that her best friend was in such a good mood.

"Yep! Life is beautiful! I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but I've fixed it now. No more Luke, and my life is finally back on track. Time to move forward in leaps and bounds!"

"So, let me guess. Now that you're free, you've finally come up with a plan for the seduction of the Mighty Sam Swarek?" Though she hated to admit it, she was wrong. Putting Swarek on ice? Big mistake. Talking her into the safe option, Luke? Even worse mistake. Having Andy eventually confess her true feelings may have taken a long time, much hard work... and several bottles of wine, but seeing the relief and pure bliss on her face made it well worth the effort.

"Traci!" Andy spluttered as though she was in total shock that anyone would suggest such a thing.

"Come on Andy, we've been through this already. You can't take it back now."

"I have no intention of taking back what I said. I love Sam. Always have. It's always been him Trace and this time I have no reservations. He's it for me!" Andy could feel the butterflies inside her just talking about him. She was going to make this work. No going back.

"You go girlfriend! So what's the big plan?" Any idiot could see that Sam was in love with her also, and it wouldn't take much for him to jump at the chance of being with her.

"Um, actually... I've decided I'm not going to do anything about it." Seeing Traci's bewildered and slightly stunned expression, she thought it best to explain. "What I mean is that I just got out of a fairly serious relationship with Luke, and I don't want anyone thinking that I'm some kind of slut, you know, jumping straight into bed with Sam."

"Oh Andy. No one is going to think that. Everyone knew that you and Sam would get together eventually. Hell, there's even a pool on it."

"What! You're kidding! Jeez, don't these people have anything better to do with their lives? Wait, you're in the pool too, aren't you?" Seeing Traci's guilty look and watching her eyes find an interesting spot on the floor, she was about to scold her, but realised she was getting side-tracked. "Look, that's beside the point. I just want the timing to be right this time. I want everyone to know that I'm all in, not only in it for the sex. I need to prove this to myself, more than to everyone else. So, I've made a pact."

"A pact? Seriously?" Traci couldn't help the sceptical expression clouding her face. She had no idea where this was going.

"Yeah, a pact. Starting from today, I'm gonna wait exactly 1 month. At the end of that month, I'm going to ask Sam out on a date." Andy rushed through the explanation and finished it with a self-satisfied grin. _Yep, this was a great plan._

"Ah, Andy?" Traci's face turned from dubious to surprised to amused within the space of a few seconds. "I don't know what you've been drinking, girl, but there is no way that plan will work. You may as well give up now."

"Why? Of course it will work, there's no reason why it won't."

"Ha! I'll give you several good reasons why it won't. Number 1, Sam Swarek is practically sex on legs. You said so yourself. You're a complete sucker for those smouldering eyes..."

"Yeah alright Trace, I get it. Point made. Seriously though, I must be totally nuts or something cos every time he looks at me, I melt. It's like I forget to breathe. And, oh God! His smile! The things I would do just for that smile!"

"Well, those dimples are pretty effective." Traci nodded in agreement.

"I can feel him the second he walks into the room and when he stands near me, I get that tingly feeling inside and I turn to mush. Hell, when he touches me, even if it's only for a second, or just by accident, I start to burn up all over. It's like electricity. God, I must act like a total psycho cos whenever I'm around him. I can't think, I can't seem to put a single coherent thought into words..." Andy sat on the bench, overwhelmed by her admissions, feeling like a love-struck teenager again.

"Girl, you're in love. I mean, crazy in love! I hate to burst your bubble though, but, 1 month? Andy, that's a long time. How are you going to last?"

"I honestly don't know. But I'll find a way." Andy turned back to her locker, put a couple of things in her bag and looked down at her watch. "Shit Traci! We're going to be late again."

They raced out of the locker room and crashed straight into none other than...

"Sam!" Andy exclaimed in total surprise, quickly dropping her eyes to the floor, shifting her weight from foot to foot and fiddling nervously with her fingers.

Sam reached out and grabbed Andy's shoulders, trying to steady himself, though perhaps letting his fingers linger on her a little longer than necessary. If she was looking, she might perhaps have notice the wide grin on his face, the dimples making their appearance.

"McNally, Nash. Planning on joining us for parade?"

"Uhhh, yeah, just headed there now." And with that, Andy McNally bolted for the parade room.

Traci looked confusedly after Andy before glancing back at Sam, whose eyes were following Andy, and whose smile just got bigger and more smug by the second.

"Officer Swarek? Everything ok?" Something was up with him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yep! Everything's just peachy Nash!"

Throughout parade it was bugging her. She kept sneaking looks at him and he kept smiling that ridiculously self-satisfied smile at no one in particular. He was in a peculiarly jovial mood today. But why? Traci frowned and gnawed on her bottom lip. She missed the whole parade while deep in thought and only became aware of her surroundings again when she was elbowed in the side.

"Traci, what's up with you? You're acting really weird."

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Um, oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. We've both got this weekend off, and Dex is taking Leo this weekend, so I was thinking we could have some girl-time. You know, go shopping, by something sexy for your end-of-month-rendezvous, etc, etc and hang out. We haven't had girls' night in ages and I've watched Ice Age far too much lately. So whatcha say?

"Girls' weekend sounds awesome! I'm in!"

"McNally, we good to go?" Sam appeared out of nowhere, handing Andy her coffee and flashing his signature grin. His fingers brushed against hers, and he felt her flinch like she'd been scalded. _God! What the hell is wrong with me? Stop acting like a total moron McNally! _She mentally berated herself and willed herself to keep calm. She looked up at him, his eyes sparkling, and she took a quick step back. She glanced nervously at Traci, who'd noticed her jolt at his touch. Her look clearly said, _Help me, Trace, I'm in serious trouble here. 1 month? I'll be lucky to last 1 day._

She looked quickly back at him before turning and walking hurriedly away. "I'll, um, meet you at the car, Sam."

Traci heard him chuckle softly and suddenly, the light bulb switched on. "You heard didn't you." It wasn't a question. She knew.

"Heard what Nash?" He tried to sound innocent but his smile got in the way.

"Don't play with me, Swarek. You were eavesdropping. How much did you hear of our conversation this morning?" She sounded annoyed but she was really only curious. And maybe a bit worried.

He considered toying with her a little longer, but thought better of it. Instead, he looked her in the eye and said, "Everything." She saw in his eyes something like ecstasy and love, mixed with something else that looked suspiciously like mischief. She saw what he was planning.

Traci nodded, "Good luck." Not that he'd need it! She walked off, shaking her head. _1 month? Hah!_

Sam headed towards the squad car with a definite bounce in his step. _1 week! 1 week and she'll be mine!_

_**Let the games begin...!**_

_**So, this is just an idea I had and thought I'd run with it for a bit. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you like it. Please review, it gives me the best feeling ever! Oh, and if you have any ideas for this story I'd be more than happy to hear them!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue, but on a more serious not – Sam Swarek, will you marry me? Kidding! (or not!)**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts, they really keep me going! But please help me out – I know you all have great ideas to add to this story so PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! **_

Andy was pacing next to the squad car by the time Sam headed out to the parking lot, frantically trying to gain some control over her emotions and stop acting like a lunatic. Muttering under her breath, "You've got this Andy, you can do this. Only one month. Keep it together", she repeated those words until they became almost a chant. Her eyes were focused steadfastly on the bitumen beneath her feet as she marched a couple of steps forward, pivoted sharply and marched a couple of steps back before repeating the same motion. Hence, she neither heard his approach nor saw him lean against the neighbouring squad car.

Sam noticed her bizarre behaviour as soon as the station door opened. He sniggered quietly to himself as he watched her and slowly made his way closer, somewhat surprised that she didn't notice him. _I thought she said she could feel me the second I walked into the room!_ By the time he reached her, she'd ceased her mantra but continued to pace, so he decided to wait for a while and start scheming his attack, content to let her stress a little longer.

After a couple more minutes, he pushed off the car and approached. "McNally." He grinned again as he saw her literally jump and whip her head up, her eyes full of sheer panic. She dropped them again to the ground just as quickly, coughing and looking back up at him with a semi-blank expression, the eyes only revealing a tiny trace of the terror he saw a few seconds earlier.

"Yes, Sam. You ready to go?" She was doing quite well but her voice sounded a little high pitched and partially strained. Andy saw his amused look and realised she'd once again been caught doing something idiotic. _Keep it together, McNally._

He'd planned his next move well, having choreographed it in his mind, and performed it to a tee. Sam, never breaking eye contact for a second, moved closer to her, inside her personal space, reached down, took her hand and gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb, placed the keys in her palm and closed her fingers over it. With a quick grin, he let go of her hand and in a low, husky voice, Sam said, "You're driving today, McNally." In the next moment he'd hopped in the car, watching her through the side mirror and silently congratulating himself on a job well done. He'd felt her trembling at his touch and noticed her holding her breath as he looked at her. _This is going to be easier than I thought!_

Meanwhile, Andy stood frozen in the same spot for a few seconds after he was gone, her hand still tingling. _He was so close. He smelled so good, like coffee and leather. Oh God, snap out of it! _She blinked herself back to reality, glanced down at the keys and quickly raced around to the driver's side. Girls' weekend couldn't come soon enough. Surely she could last 2 days. _Surely._

Andy was determined to keep her eyes trained on the road, control her breathing and say as little as possible so as to avoid making an absolute fool of herself. But she felt Sam's eyes studying her face, waiting for her to react, provoking her. _Something's up with him. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Crap! I'm going insane. He's still staring. Stop staring dammit! I'm not sure I can take it much longer._ She sneaked a sideways glance at him with a slight frown. Sam responded simply with a cheeky grin and continued to watch her as she flicked her head back to front and took another deep breath. He knew she was trying to ignore him, but he also knew she would be thinking about nothing other than him and mentally rebuking herself for her lack of self-control.

Sam started considering his next move and thought about possibly putting his hand on her thigh to get her attention, but then quickly dismissed that idea due to his desire not have a car crash, and based on her current psychological state, he figured they might end up wrapped around a pole. Before he could plot anything further, the radio burst into life and called them to a suspected intruder a few blocks from their present location. From one call to another, they were tied up for the rest of the morning until lunch. Though Sam had managed to stay as close to Andy as possible, using every opportunity to brush against her or guide her with his hand on the small of her back and revelling in the shivers she failed to disguise, he didn't have the time to strategise any more. But when lunchtime came and they made their way to their favourite diner, Sam decided to push his luck.

As he predicted, Andy took her usual seat in the booth facing the door, but instead of sitting across from her, Sam slid in beside her and picked up the menu pretending to scan it while watching her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her shrink back in shock at his actions before struggling to contain herself. She couldn't help the stammer in her voice as she asked, "What, what are you d-doing?"

He could tell she was trying to act and sound as normal as possible but she was clearly startled. It was hard for Sam to hold back his grin, so in order to suppress it, he turned his head away for a moment before looking at her and said quite nonchalantly, "Well, you always seem to prefer this side for some reason, so I thought I'd try it today as well. See what all the fuss is about."

Andy started to rise, obviously trying to make her escape. "I guess we can swap for today, but..."

"McNally, there's plenty of room on this side. Unless, of course, for some reason you don't want to sit next to me. Is there?" He allowed himself a small smile and a quirk of one eyebrow – his little reward for this genius idea.

"Huh? Is there what?" She shook her head, rapidly trying to focus.

"Is there a reason you don't wanna sit next to me?" With her pride, he knew she had no way to get out of this one.

"No, of course not", she replied brusquely and just as abruptly resumed her seat. Andy grabbed her menu and Sam grinned in victory as he saw her hands clench around it. He was sure wasn't actually reading, but instead was repeating to herself to get a grip. He tried to small conversation but figured Andy was really listening when all she could respond with was, "Mmhhmm". Still, he pushed on.

By the time the waitress returned with their meals, Andy had started to regain her composure and even joined in the conversation at times though still more quiet than usual. The Sam opted to up the ante. He reached across her body grab the salt, brushing her arm with his hand, and he felt her stiffen and gulp. Andy dropped her eyes to her plate and began fiddling with a chip. She didn't notice him inching his way closer to her.

Andy barely had time to stifle a gasp when his leg rubbed up against hers and then rested there, still touching, sending shockwaves coursing through her. She opened her mouth to say something but instead took a huge mouthful of air. She tried again, "Uh... Sam?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look at her. He acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. When she looked at him, she saw his eyes fixed on the people walking in and out of the door, and only briefly glancing down at his plate to shovel in another bite of food. His answer was vague and almost uninterested. _He doesn't realise what he's doing to me. Oh God! Can't he feel it? I just want to pull him out the back and... stop it! Aghh! Focus Andy!_ She returned to plate and began wolfing down the chips to keep herself occupied. She should have moved her leg away but she couldn't. It was like she was literally attached to him.

Meanwhile, Sam was straining himself to keep his eyes away from her and ignore the feelings he was getting just from touching her. He felt the spark immediately and knew that though this was part of the ruse, it was getting dangerous. Leg-to-leg, he could feel her warmth and heard her small gasp. _I could just take her out the back and... No! Don't go there Sammy! Keep it together, man. You've gotta keep this charade going a little longer. Focus!_ He should have pulled away, but he couldn't. He was magnetised. Thankfully a call wrenched them both from their trance.

Hopping in the car, Sam gave himself a quick pep-talk, which, once completed, awarded him with renewed zeal not to let Andy McNally get under his skin until this was over.

Kept busy until near the end of their shift, Sam unfortunately was never given the opportunity to further his attack on Andy. But the last call of the day changed that.

When they reached the store where a burglary was taking place, the robber heard the sirens and fled the scene. Andy was ordered to pursue on foot while Sam brought the car around to the back alley to cut off the offender. Though breathing hard, Andy was beginning to gain on the perp as he rounded the corner into the alley. Running after him, she too turned the corner before she saw him dart out in front of her, sticking out a block of wood to trip her up. There was no time to react, and so, colliding with the timber, she was sent sprawling forward into the bitumen. Andy was winded and in pain. Trying to stand, she collapsed back to the ground, her ankle unable to bare her weight. She looked up again to see Sam cuff the man and haul him into the back of the squad car, then coming to her aid.

She peered up at him from the ground as he extended a hand and tried to pull her up. Andy shook her head, "Give me a minute. I hurt my ankle." It sounded feeble even to her, but she didn't think she could walk yet, and certainly wasn't about to suggest he carry her. Sam watched her, concern etched on his face, as she sat on the ground rubbing her ankle.

He grinned, a twinkle came to his eyes. He bent down and put one hand under her knees and the other supported her back.

"Sam! What?" Andy squealed as he lifted her into the air. "Put me down, I'm fine! Sam!" Her face was turning a deep shade of red as she tried to hide her embarrassment. She couldn't help the fact that her arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Settle down, McNally. That's an order!" He marched her over to the squad car, still grinning madly, and placed her gently on the front bonnet, before getting out it first aid kit. He turned his back for a second and she lifted the keys from his belt. "McNally...!" Sam growled, seeing her hop off the car, wincing a little as she put pressure on her foot.

"Just getting a water bottle. Don't panic!" She replied, unlocking the car, and reaching into her bag. Unconsciously, Andy slipped the keys back into her pocket. He was still glaring at her, so she obediently reclaimed her seat on the bonnet.

"Ow! Damn!" Andy pulled up her right sleeve which was now almost shredded from concrete shards and she noticed her arm was bleeding profusely.

"Wow! That's a lot of blood, McNally. What the hell happened?" He started cleaning her wound first with antiseptic cream and then wrapped her arm in a bandage, all the while running his fingers gently over her skin. He didn't realise he was doing it at first, but then suddenly becoming conscious of his actions, Sam looked up into her eyes, which had closed momentarily before blinking back to reality.

She shivered again at his touch and felt goosebumps emerge all over her body. Her brain went blank for a moment before she registered his question. "Uh, he tripped me with a block of something. Wood, I think."

He simply nodded as he moved his attention toward her ankle. He started rolling up her pant leg. "Sam, it's fine, really." _God, he's killing me!_

Sam gave her the usual stare that said, 'Don't even bother arguing, cos I'm not gonna back down', and continued working. Next, he undid her shoe and pulled off her sock, all the while, never letting his gaze falter. His hands made her quiver inside and she was quickly losing control. Sam then began softly massaging her foot. "Sam..."

"Just relax, Andy", he smiled, letting his hands caress her foot. He moved one hand slowly up her leg, stroking it softly up and down, then gradually moving it further up, until it reached her lower thigh. He could feel her quivering from his touch and he noticed her eyes darken with want. He heard her breath catch as his hand went higher. _I could have her right here and now._

She started trembling as he continued to touch her leg. Andy willed herself to remain calm and to ignore the feeling of desire that was coursing through her body. She looked into his eyes and found the same emotion as she was sure was in hers. Unwillingly, her breathing started to become shallow and ragged. She struggled for both breath and control. She was fighting so hard to repress the moan coming from deep within her. _Oh God! Sam!_

"15-05, what's your 20?" The radio crackled back to life and caused them to spring apart. Andy quickly pulled down her pant leg and put on her sock and shoe, jumping off the bonnet and turning back to the car. Sam responded that they were on way to the station.

He looked across at Andy, who was hobbling towards the passenger side door. _Phase 2_, he thought.

"McNally?" She paused but didn't look back. Sam continued to walk towards her, pausing briefly when he reached her. Slowly, he placed his hands on both sides of her hips, pressing his body into her back and leaning his chin over her shoulder. He slid his hands down her thighs. He felt her unconsciously melt into him as he continued to move his hands downwards. Andy's eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure and her body, clearly having a mind of its own, started trembling.

As she arched her back against him, Sam thought if he wasn't so focused on his task, he would be so turned on right now. "McNally..." he whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, letting her name roll off his tongue.

Andy felt the heat of his breath dancing on her neck and, thinking her name never sounded so smothered in sex before, her knees began to go weak.

It was the unmistakeable whimper of lust that escaped her lips that sent Sam spiralling so close to the edge of losing control, and made him realise he'd better pull back quickly. So, he dipped his hand just a little further and lifted the keys from her pocket. "I'm driving." His voice was still thick and laced passion as he murmured those words, then shooting a quick grin to the back of her head, he fled to the other side of the car, briefly shaking his head to clear the fog and telling himself to be more careful in future. This was a game he had to win.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he, that he didn't notice Andy turn away from the car, take several deep breaths, rub her face roughly and mutter into her hands, "Stop it Andy, don't be an idiot! Just breathe!"

Silence filled the car as each was focused on their own minds and before they knew it, they were back at the station. After being given permission to go on desk duty for tomorrow to rest her ankle, Andy pulled Traci into the locker room to apprise her of the day's events.

Andy started with, "Traci, I'm so messed up. I swear I almost jumped him like 3 times today. What's wrong with me?"

As she continued with her story, she seemed a little surprised when Traci did nothing more than nod her head and at the appropriate moments add a little, "Hhmm" to the conversation, but didn't think much of it. By the time Andy had reached the end she was more than a little freaked and barely noticed Traci's slight comment of, "He's good, really good."

"What?" Andy asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, nothing... Well, at least you're on desk duty tomorrow. It'll give you a break from Swarek."

Andy seemed to just brush it off and didn't query her any more. "Yeah. Thank God!"

_Or not..._

_**Hey everyone! I know it's a long chapter but I didn't think it felt right to break it up. Hope you all like it, I've done my best. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, so you know what that means - PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Rookie Blue – but I don't (sniff sniff, tear.)**_

_**Huge thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Don't know what I'd do without you guys, seriously. Keep it up – I love it! Here's the next chapter, hopefully shorter than the previous one. Enjoy!**_

Andy slept little that night, tossing and turning, cursing about the day's events, but by break of dawn, she began to dream. Each dream focused on one person, Sam Swarek, and each dream was considerably hotter than the previous. Thus, when a shrill beeping woke her from the middle of one of these fantasies, Andy found herself quite hot and bothered and filled with a sense of unsatisfied sexual desire.

She groaned at the thought of Sam's strong arms around her, him laying naked beside her, as she outlined his chiselled chest... _Arrgh! Seriously, Andy, get a grip! You woke up like 5 seconds ago and you're already thinking about him. Yeah, great start the morning! _She rebuked herself repeatedly as she hurried to the bathroom. _If it works for men, why can't a cold shower work for me?_ But, yet again, she found her mind getting sidetracked and before long, she was going to be late for work.

Flinging her hair into a quick pony tail and adding a touch of make-up, she bolted out the door in the direction of the station, grateful that her ankle had quickly healed, and, after a quick chit-chat with Traci in the locker room, arrived to parade with seconds to spare. More flustered than usual, Andy simply took her seat at the front, not even giving Sam a glance, though she could feel the smouldering flames from his eyes on the back of her head.

As she gradually relaxed, Andy started fiddling with her fingernails and drowned out Best's voice. Nothing interesting today, she'd be on desk and far away from Sam's charm. Not to mention his dimples! Andy quickly drifted off into Swarek-land, only to be rudely snapped out of it by the sound of her name.

"... and McNally and Swarek, you'll be on desk duty for today. That's all people. Serve, protect, and let's get through today. Dismissed."

_Wait, what? Crap!_ Her head snapped up and she whirled around in her chair to pick him out of the crowd bustling for the door. He gave her his usual disarming smile before heading out the door himself. Andy then felt a hand slapping her a couple of times on the shoulder.

"Sorry, girl. I guess I'd better wish you good luck!" Traci gave her a kind of somewhat amused, somewhat apologetic half-smile and followed the crowd.

Andy just hung her head, but quickly collected herself and begrudgingly made her way to the desk. She couldn't see Sam anywhere and almost sighed with relief. Hence, she practically jumped out of her skin when a deep voice whispered in her ear...

"Looking for me, McNally?" Sam grinned as she leaped into the air and almost knocked the coffees out of his hands. "Whoah, steady there, girl! Bit jumpy today aren't you?"

"I'm not a horse, Sam" she replied as she put her hand over her heart and steadied her breathing, all the while frowning and trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Course not, Bambi!" Sam retorted with a grin and a silly batting of his eyelashes. _Wow, she'd never noticed his long, dark eyelashes before._ Andy averted her eyes again in an attempt to remain in control. But then he did his trick with the coffee.

As soon as she reached out to take her cup, his fingers brushed hers and the same bolt of electricity that was there yesterday, resurfaced, though this time, more violently and passion-charged than ever. Her eyes flicked up to his in a panic and she noticed him watching her so intensely that she thought she would melt on the spot. Andy saw the corners of his mouth crinkle in amusement and realised she was still basically holding his hand. She let go as though it was infected, flung herself into the nearby chair and started furiously tapping away on the keyboard.

Had she looked up, she would have seen his face twist into a silent chuckle before settling himself at the desk directly opposite her. Instead of booting up his computer, he just sat there, staring at her, his arms folded, waiting. When she started to fidget, he began his countdown. 5,4,3,2,1...

She felt him staring and struggled vainly to keep her composure and not look at him. But he wouldn't stop staring. Andy's mind was screaming at her to focus on the work in front of her, but her eyes would not obey.

She couldn't help it. She had to look. "So how come you're on desk today? You hate desk work." Andy tried to sound calm but her voiced betrayed her feeling of harassment.

Sam grinned in triumph before replying, "Ah, well, Best ordered me to catch up on my paperwork. Apparently I'm pretty far behind, and you know how much I love paperwork, so I guess today was as good a day as any." He neglected to mention that he'd almost begged Frank to let him be on desk.

_Flashback_

"_It's just one day, Frank. Come on."_

"_I don't get it, Swarek. You hate the desk. You're always avoiding it like the plague, and now you're begging me to let you be on the desk. Explain it to me."_

"_Look, Frank, you're constantly harping on about me not doing my paperwork. Now I'm offering to do it. It just so happens to coincide that if I do it today, I'll have some decent company to get me through it." Sam had this sheepish smile on his face that seemed to imply, 'surely you can't resist this face'._

_Frank just gave him a knowing smile in return. "Ah, McNally." As if that said it all. "Yeah. Sure. Fine. Whatever. Don't know what you're up to, Swarek, but it had better involve you getting all that paperwork of yours done by end of shift today. That clear?" Not waiting for a response, he continued, "Good. Dismissed," and waved him off._

_End Flashback_

"Ah huh," was all the reply forthcoming from her mouth and Andy wondered when she'd lost the ability to speak, let alone think. _Right about the time she'd seen him_, she thought. _Get a grip_, Andy instructed herself as she turned her attention back to the computer screen and determined to keep them there.

For the majority of the morning, Sam contented himself with doodling on a nearby notepad, occasionally filling out some forms which he could do in his sleep, and watching her. He loved the way she was so deep in concentration, staring fixedly at her notes and then up at the computer, crinkling her nose as she tried to think, and so resolutely avoiding him. _This is no fun. Gotta change that._

With a sudden movement, Sam leapt to his feet and kicked his chair back in, as loudly as possible to get her attention. _Victorious!_ Andy's eyes flew up and watched him with a curious frown as he walked over to the desk beside hers with his typical swagger and brought out the dimples. When she quickly turned away, he sat down and stared at her again.

She didn't look up. _Damn._ He grabbed a pencil and began tapping away at the desk. Childish, yeah, but effective. Usually. Still she ignored him. _How does she do that?_ He scrunched up bits of paper and flicked them at her. _Finally!_

"Sam..." She kept her eyes focused in front of her, but at least he got a response.

"I'm bored," he whined in a voice that made him sound like a 10yr old.

"Of course you are." Andy barely controlled the urge to roll her eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing work?"

"I'm finished." He really didn't have that much paperwork to do, and he'd done most of it before his shift started.

"What? You're kidding?" She was incredulous and for a moment looked up at him.

It was his perfect opening. "Well, I guess I'm just really good with my hands. You know, magic fingers 'n all." Sam saw her blush a deep crimson and whip her head rapidly away from him. He watched her hastily shake her head to dislodge her obvious thoughts about what more those hands could do. He barely stifled a snort, before getting up again and strolling over to her desk.

"Come on McNally. Lunch time. My treat."

"Ah, no thanks Sam. I'm not really hungry so I'd rather keep working." _Can't have a repeat of yesterday, _she thought.

"Ok, if you're sure." He placed a hand on her shoulder as if the touch would change her mind.

She flinched but kept her cool. "Yep, I'm sure."

Sam walked off somewhat disappointed. Andy took a huge sigh of relief.

...

By the time Sam returned, he'd perfected his plan. He strode straight to her desk, noted her sharp intake of breath, grabbed a chair and sat beside her, almost shoulder to shoulder. He could virtually hear her heartbeat speed up until it was jack-rabbiting. He was in control. He took this moment to lean his head in, towards hers, to 'take a closer look at the screen'.

Andy's hands paused above the keyboard as he moved in. Battling to breathe normally, she leaned back, away from him. But this only served to draw her eyes towards his thick black hair, and she nearly had to restrain her hands from running themselves through it. _I can't concentrate when he's this close._

"Uh... Sam? Do you mind?"

Sam turned his head to her, his lips just inches away, and Andy's breath hitched again. "Not at all, McNally. Carry on." His eyes bore into hers, as if he dared her to make the next move. Eventually, though, after several seconds that felt like hours, he leaned back, but only to read over her shoulder as she continued typing. Again, she could feel his breath on her neck and it was driving her crazy. His presence slowed her to almost half her normal pace.

Andy visibly stiffened when he slung his arm around the back of her chair, occasionally brushing against her and sending the tingling sensations throughout her body all over again.

Sam waited patiently for what he knew would inevitably come. He'd prepared for it. When it came, he was scarcely able to stop the smirk appearing on his face.

Andy reached the point where she was not familiar with the protocol and was obliged to ask for help. "Um, Sam. I... I'm not sure how to fill this out. Can you help me?"

Instead of talking her through it like any other ordinary TO, he reached across her, his chest up against her shoulder, placed his hand over hers on the mouse and murmured the instructions in her ear. _Oh God! He felt sooo good! _Her eyes glazed over and her breathing became more and more irregular. She couldn't even hear what he was saying.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer and might actually do something stupid and completely out of bounds right there in the middle of the station, her pocket vibrated unexpectedly and she quickly extricated herself from him to read the message. _Andy, still on for girls' weekend? We can grab some wine on the way back to my place after shift. OK?_ She typed a quick reply and turned back to find Sam deep in conversation with Jerry, several paces away. Andy glanced up at the clock. Great! Only 20 minutes till end of shift!

She sat back down and continued typing, barely noticing, for a change, when Sam walked by, saying something about 'heading to the Penny. See you on Monday'. About 10 minutes later, Andy was snapped out of focus again by the sharp burst of some Classic Rock band she presumed was probably Rush (whoever they are). She found the offending object sitting next to her on the desk. 1 missed call. Next, a piercing, _B-Beep,B-Beep__**.**_ The music, if you could call it that, blared out again. Then a 3rd time. 4th, 5th... By the 6th time she'd received dozens of glares from around the office, all of whom she just shrugged at. On the 8th call, Andy snatched the phone and marched towards the men's locker room.

She barged in and found it empty. "Sam!" He emerged from the showers with his hair wet and spiky, water still glistening down his body and a towel wrapped around his waist. Andy gulped audibly and tried to control her wandering eyes and resist the urge to lick the droplets off his abs. _He's so hot! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

He smirked as her eyes widened and she became more flustered. "McNally?"

"I, um... you... uhh... your phone was ringing." His face broke out in a huge grin as she stuttered her way through the simple sentence. He hardly contained his laughter as she hurriedly left the phone on the bench and fled the locker room. When Jerry walked in a few minutes later, Sam was still chuckling to himself.

"Sam? Can I have my phone back now?"

"Sure, buddy. Thanks again. You just made my day!"

...

Meanwhile, Andy had locked herself in a toilet stall, not trusting herself to come out until Traci had returned and until she was absolutely positive that Sam Swarek was gone. _Traci! Hurry!_

_To Be Continued..._

_**Well, hope you all enjoyed that. It probably wasn't as good as the previous one but it will get better, I promise. Can't wait to read your reviews! Thanks again to all those who've written in and to some who have corrected my errors (you know who you are). There's definitely lot's more to come and I have a few ideas already, but the more the merrier, so please let me know what you think! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: No, again – Rookie Blue is not mine, but I wish Sam was!**_

_**Thanks again for all the support. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but it's finally here. BTW, Sam must be so depressed right now – he didn't have her back. But I totally get why he left and how he must be feeling, so Sam, you're forgiven.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

When Traci finally entered the locker room, it was seemingly empty, no Andy in sight. She shrugged to herself and opened her locker, starting to pack up before she went to find her friend. That was when she heard it.

"Traci? Is that you?" Andy's voice was so small and whimpering that it hardly sounded like her at all. Traci found her cowering in the corner of a toilet stall, her knees hugged tightly to her chest.

"Jeez, Andy! What happened? Are you alright?" She knelt down beside her and started rubbing her back, all the while checking her over for any injuries.

"Sam... Is he out there?" Her voice was shaky now.

"Sam? No, he was pulling out of the station when I arrived. Andy, please tell me what's going on."

"Thank God!" Andy stood up, feeling suddenly relieved and anxious to get out. Seeing Traci's concerned expression, she reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything when we get to your place. But I seriously need alcohol, like right now. My day's been hell!

...

Andy had been steadily chugging back the red wine in an attempt to keep calm as she told her tale. After the first couple of tequila shots they'd had almost the minute they'd walked through the door, Andy had taken a deep breath and, letting the alcohol sizzle down her throat, began with, "Traci, I'm going insane..."

Traci just snorted in response. She tried to keep the smile from flashing across her face, but to no avail. "So... how was desk duty?" she asked in a kind-of annoying sing-song voice as though she was about to burst into a rendition of 'Sam and Andy, sitting in a tree...'

"This is serious, Trace. I'm losing my mind! He... He... "

Traci handed her the wine, knowing she'd probably need several more of these by the end of this. "Start from the beginning." She leaned forward and propped her head up on her palms, ready to be thoroughly entertained.

...

Andy rambled her way through her humiliating day, pausing only to catch her breath, shake the images from her mind, and to gulp down some more wine. She was painfully aware of Traci's smile growing steadily into a huge grin. And, despite her repeated calls to get Traci to be serious, by the end, Traci couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"Traci! This is sooo not funny. I could use a little support here. I think I'm gonna have to go to Best and request a couple of weeks off."

That sent Traci into more hysterics, this time rolling dramatically around on the floor. Between howls, she blurted out, "What're you going to tell him, that you can't be around Swarek for the next 3 weeks because you're afraid you're gonna jump Sam's bones the moment you get near him? Hahahaha!"

"Traci, you've gotta help me. I don't know what to do!" Andy was frantic by now and starting to pace again.

Eventually Traci had laughed herself out and regained her composure enough to realise that it was time to own up. "Uh, Andy? I may have something to tell you. You'd better sit down."

Andy halted her pacing and looked at her best friend, completely perplexed. "Why, what's wrong?"

Traci sighed, "Andy, trust me. You'll need to be sitting down for this one." When she complied, Traci grabbed another bottle and poured out a full glass. "Here, drink this." She received a raised eyebrow in response. "Just trust me." Again, Andy obeyed, easily polishing off the large glass. She looked up at Traci who was twiddling her fingers and had an expression that read anxiousness and guilt.

"Traci..."

"Where to start, where to start. OK. Um, Andy, remember when we were in the locker room? When you started telling me about your, um, pact? Well, it, uh, turns out that, um, well... Sam was outside and heard every word!" She raced through the last few words and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. When Andy didn't respond, she cautiously opened her eyes to find her staring with her mouth partially agape. Traci took it as a sign for her to continue. Traci mentioned how he'd admitted it and spent the last 2 days doing everything in his power to get her to cave in.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I should have told you straight away. I'm sorry." Andy sat still, continuing her attempt to process the information and overcome the shock. Then, like a switch being flicked on, anger flashed in her eyes. Pure, deep anger.

She leapt into the air. "What the fuck! Who the hell does he think he is? God Dammit! Sam Swarek, you're a dead man! Aarrgghh!" Andy threw a couple of cushions into the floor with all her might and proceeded to stomp all over them like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Andy?"

"Aarrgghh! Fricking hell!" She slumped back down to the floor, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was furious. She muttered under her breath, "Well, 2 can play at _that _game, Officer Swarek!" She glugged back another glass of wine.

"Andy? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to give him a taste of his own medicine. See how he likes it!" Andy was brewing, ready to strike back with a vengeance.

"Andy, that's a dangerous game to play. Swarek is very, very good and we all know you're practically incapable of lying. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive Trace. He deserves everything that's coming to him. And don't worry, I guess I have the right motivation now. He won't know what's hit him. In the words of the Great Sam Swarek – _Payback's a bitch!_." Andy was now grinning manically, rubbing her hands together like an evil mastermind, already plotting her revenge.

_B-beep, b-beep._

Traci picked up her phone and started laughing again. "Apparently your buddy Swarek's been regaling his friends with stories of your torture and supposedly imminent defeat. Jerry's just text me and in a not-so subtle way, asked me, 'How Andy's doing?' Which can only mean 1 thing – they're making a bet on how long you're gonna last!"

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Not trying to sound overly melodramatic and utterly cliché, but – Bring. It. On." Traci just laughed and responded, "So, what do I tell him?"

Andy thought for a moment and came up with, "Text this: Do not repeat this to Sam or else risk facing Andy's wrath. She instructed me to say this – Game on, Swarek! If asked, you are to tell him that her nerves are shot to hell. Good luck with your bet."

_B-beep, b-beep._

This time, Andy flicked open own phone. _Good luck, rook. I'm rooting for ya! Noelle._

"This is gonna be sweeeeet!" Andy chirped, grinning madly.

"So, what's your plan?"

"First stop tomorrow – Victoria Secret!"

Traci erupted into laughter again. "I'm lovin' where this is going!" Though she was sure Andy was playing with fire, Traci couldn't wait for the McSwarek showdown to begin!

_**Don't worry, there's much more coming. Already halfway through the next chapter in my head and it's costing me many nights' sleep! Hope you all like it so far, it'll only get better, I promise. Don't forget to review! They mean the world to me! Until next time... **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue, Luke wouldn't exist and Sam and Andy would have been together from the end of episode 2. Sadly (tear) I don't, so he does, and they're not (yet!)**_

_**Loving the responses I'm getting from this story – really motivating me to continue, so please keep it up! This is an idea kind-of given to me from "jimi18", so hopefully you approve. I also thought it was time to bring Oliver into the story as he's such a great character, I couldn't resist! Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read it so far, I really appreciate the feedback – so enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

Andy was up bright and early the next morning, surprisingly unaffected by the huge amount of alcohol she'd consumed. She sat at the kitchen table, drinking her 3rd cup of coffee for the morning and waited for Traci, all the while, sorting through ideas for potential payback. Occasionally she would laugh to herself and then brush off the idea almost immediately, muttering under her breath, "Too obvious, he'd spot that a mile away. You've gotta be smart, McNally."

Traci eventually woke up to the smell of the coffee pot brewing for another cup. She stumbled out of bed and began walking into the kitchen, before pausing at the end of the hallway to watch Andy snigger and shake her head in amusement, obviously in full plotting mode already. "So..." she said as she approached the coffee pot, "I take it by that smug expression on your face, that you've been scheming your revenge. What's the plan?"

"Not entirely sure yet. But I know that whatever I do, it'll have to be something so brilliant that his thinking ability will be completely shut off. It's the only way this'll work without him figuring anything out. I have a couple of really good ideas that I'm working on, but my issue is that you can never exactly tell what Sam's gonna do, how he'll respond, so it's kinda hard to fully strategize without it having the potential to go horribly wrong. I guess I'll have to wing most of it." Andy took another sip of coffee, deep in thought. "But at least I'm paired with Shaw on Monday so it gives me plenty of space and more time to figure some things out."

"Hey! You could get Oliver on your side, you know, get him to help with whatever you're planning, and that way it'd be far less suspicious." 

"Mmm... Maybe. It's not a bad idea Trace. Actually, come to think of it, he would come in rather handy for my Wednesday project. But, I don't know whether he could be trusted not to tell Sam. If he did, it'd spoil the whole thing and not to mention, Sam would probably spend the rest of his life in retaliation."

"All you have to do is make him an offer he can't refuse. You know what Shaw's like, the right information, the right deal and you've got an experienced trickster on your hands." Traci finished off her breakfast and wandered out of the kitchen to go get ready. About 10 seconds later she back-tracked with a perplexed look on her face. "Wait, what's the Wednesday project?"

Andy chuckled, "Go get dressed. I'll explain everything on the way to the shops." Andy turned back to her coffee, grinning to herself, totally psyched about the week ahead. _And they all say the king of pranks can never beaten. Ha! Well, Sam Swarek, it's about time the student surpassed the master!_

...

By the time they'd reached the shopping centre parking lot, Andy had apprised Traci of her intended schemes, and while she laughed wholeheartedly at each of them, thinking how great it would be if she got to see Swarek's face when he was dealt some of Andy's riskier ideas, Traci seriously doubted her friend's ability to pull this thing off. Though she feared bearing the brunt of Swarek's anger if he found out she was involved, Traci was determined gain as much enjoyment out of this as possible, albeit as a completely innocent and invisible third party.

They walked into Victoria Secret and immediately began perusing the racks. Traci held up some options, but Andy dismissed them, starting to get a little uncomfortable, not really having bought anything so provocative before for any other man she'd been with. Traci showed her some scanty lace numbers, definitely not suitable for the workplace and there was no way she'd be wearing that all day. Plus, once he'd recovered from the initial shock, Sam would know it was a set-up. No, it had to be simple, yet seductive.

A store assistant, by the name of Laura, wandered past, but stopped when she saw Andy's uncertainty. "Is there anything I can help you with ladies?" Laura was not much older than them and Andy was relieved to have someone that could point her in the right direction.

"Um, yeah, actually I'm looking for something, uh... special. It's a long, confusing story." She was not sure how to describe what she wanted, hell, she didn't even _know_ what she wanted. But she'd know it if she saw it.

Laura raised an eyebrow, instantly interested, "Really? Do tell. It might make my job a lot easier to find something perfect for you."

Andy chuckled slightly and glanced at Traci, "Do you want the honours or shall I?"

"Oh, please, go ahead. It's your story, and besides, I don't think I'd be able to keep a straight face!" Then she turned to Laura, "Trust me, it's well worth it."

They both were in stitches by the end of Andy's retelling, and Laura was clutching her side, tears of laughter streaming down her face. Having moved past her initial shock and anger, Andy had now resigned herself to the events, and simply patiently waited until the laughter subsided, showing only faint humour in her features.

"So, what's the verdict? Any suggestions?"

Recovering from her fit of mirth, Laura had pondered Andy's Wednesday project, mentally going through various looks appropriate for the plan. "Well, considering the line of work you're both in, it definitely can't be any of the ones you were looking at before. I see a few options that will suit you, but it depends. Are you going for 'come and get it' look or the 'I think I just swallowed my tongue, I'm never going to be able to concentrate with you looking like that all day' kind-of look?"

"It's gotta be the second one" Traci interrupted and Andy nodded her agreement.

"Figured as much! Well, in that case, follow me." Laura took them to a section containing lacy bras and panties, no over-the-top hooker or honeymoon style outfits, and straight-away, Andy felt calmer, more in control. "So, I think there are 2 killer choices, anything else and it just wouldn't do your body justice." Andy looked down at herself, analysing her body uncertainly. _Oh well, I have 4 days to work on my allure._

Laura held up the first option, describing it as some sort-of masterpiece. It was frilly fire-truck red lace, and both girls agreed it was sexy, but not quite right.

"Yeah, I never thought of you as a red girl, darker colours perhaps. Purple, maybe. You know, the colour of passion, and all..." Traci advised.

"Good thing number 2 is right up your alley, then. I think this'll be perfect on you." She held up the second piece, another lacy bra with matching panties. This time, though, it was black lace, not so frilly, and with dark purple stitching, straps and ribbon intricately woven around the top of each piece. _Simple, subtle, and sexy as hell! _

Andy grinned and immediately went to try it on. As she looked back at herself in the mirror, she felt a warm glow spread through her body at the thought of Sam seeing her in this. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to her. _If she was paying this much money for it, it had better work._ Then she started to panic a little. _What if he didn't like it? What if she'd read too much into this and she really wasn't his type after all? Maybe he was just messing with me._

"Girl! Get your butt out here and show us!" Traci's holler broke Andy out of her silent terror and she quickly exited the change-room, giving a twirl to show off. Traci's mouth dropped in awe. "Wow! Andy, dude – if I was a guy, I'd definitely dig you!" Andy shot Traci a weird look. "Kidding! But, seriously, if Swarek doesn't go completely nuts over you, there's something really wrong with him."

"Really? You think?" Andy was beginning to feel reassured, but still need a little extra confirmation.

"Absolutely! Any guy would kill to have his girl looking like you. He's gonna lose his mind in want of you!" Laura guaranteed.

Andy smirked, "Well, that was my aim!" regaining her mischievousness.

"Now, when this craziness is all over, I want you to come back and introduce your man to me. Can't wait to meet him!"

...

After lunch, the girls prowled the shops in search of the end-of-month dress and came out with two, one of which Andy explained would make its appearance at the Penny on Monday night. Though she'd given her hints about what she was planning, Traci still was not fully clued in, but figured it'd be more entertaining seeing it all for herself, and the less she knew, was probably the better. _What is that called? Plausible deniability? Yep, at least she'd be relatively safe from Swarek if she knew nothing._

So she didn't ask any more questions and only heard the little titbits that Andy offered willingly. They came home early to celebrate the rise of Andy McNally, Master Manipulator; this time polishing off the left-over tequila and beer laying around the house.

The rest of girls' weekend passed quickly and somewhat uneventfully, spending their time reminiscing about the Academy, their first day, and of course, their men. Though Traci, tried to coerce Andy into drunk dialling Sam, but not willing to make more of a fool out of herself than she already had, and not wanting to spoil her careful planning, Andy refused, threatening to tell Sam of Traci's participation once all the games were over. So, they quietly whittled away Sunday before parting ways, each eagerly awaiting the week to begin.

...

Andy was up early, rehearsing in her mind and readying herself for the battle ahead. She made sure she arrived at the station well before anyone else, slipped in the locker room, changed and hid in there until Traci came and parade was about to start. They bustled into the room together at the last moment, and though she could feel both his smirk and dark eyes willing her to look, she nonchalantly took her seat and listened to Best, not even glancing in his direction.

When Best announced that McNally was paired with Shaw, Sam silently cursed himself for forgetting and quickly came up with a plan to work his magic on her before she left. As they all ambled out the parade-room door, he followed her with his eyes, watching every move as she leaned against the wall opposite, laughing her infectious laugh with Traci, her eyes dancing. Then he made his move.

Traci saw him coming and subtly warned Andy, before inching slightly away from her just as he glided in front, placing his hands on the wall either side of her head and leaning in. She didn't react, and that startled him. Instead, she smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Officer Swarek." She greeted him, looking straight into his eyes and making no attempt to get away or flinch.

"So, McNally. How are you gonna survive the day without me? It'll be hard, I suppose. Do you want me to call in a favour and get you swapped back?" He added his dimples for extra effect.

"Not at all, sir, I kinda like working with Oliver, we get on really well. And sometimes he even lets me drive the car!" Her smile got a little bigger, and got a little more confused. _Why wasn't this working?_

"But admit it, it's much more fun when you're with me. There's no way Shaw could ever be as awesome as me!"

"Ohhh, I don't know 'bout that. Oliver's a pretty awesome guy. It's always fun with him, not to mention, his jokes are much better! Wait! Are you jealous, Sam? Awww! That's sooo sweet!" She gave him this adorable little pout followed by a tweaking of his cheeks.

"Huh? What?"

Traci was biting back a laugh, struggling to keep her face neutral.

"McNally!" Oliver's voice rang out and Andy quickly straightened up, Sam dropping his hands and leaning back.

"Don't worry Sammy," she said, patting his cheek and gently trailing her hand down to his jaw, making his eyes widen a little, "there's always tomorrow!" Andy turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Oh, and Sam? Try not to miss me _too_ much!" She grinned and continued walking out of the precinct, swaying her hips a tiny bit more than usual, knowing it would not be lost on Sam.

His jaw dropped partially as he watched her saunter out, turning to Traci who just held up her hands in defence.

"Don't look at me, don't know a thing." And with that, she made her getaway, leaving Sam to glance back once more at the doors.

...

Andy sat in the squad car staring at her watch, as she had been for the last 2 minutes and 34 seconds. She saw Oliver look over at her numerous times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and she was barely able to keep her smirk to herself.

He cleared his throat, "So, McNally, how are you doing?"

She grinned and then cleared her expression, before looking over at him, "Fine, thanks. You?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine... You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Shaw. Care to enlighten me?" She glanced at her watch, somewhat surprised that he'd lasted over 3 seconds before raising the subject. 

"Do you really think you're gonna be able to pull this off?"

"Pull what off?" 

"This little whatever-it-is that you have planned for Sammy." He saw she was about to open her mouth and play dumb yet again, so he kept going, "And don't even think about trying to evade my question. Stop playing tricks and just tell me what you're gonna do."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh come on! I wanna know everything and anything about the person who dares to take on Sam Swarek in a battle of wits and pranks! You don't know how many times I've tried to pull one over Sam, only to have it dramatically blow-up in my face. Hell, I'd pay good money to see you take him down... again."

Andy smiled and nodded in response, pausing for a few moments before answering. "Ok, even though I don't entirely trust that you won't betray me to Sam, I'm prepared to make you an offer. I'll tell you as much as I see fit, on the condition that you don't tell anyone what you hear, especially not Sam."

"With the exception of Jerry and Noelle."

"Part of the bet was it? Well, fine, Jerry and Noelle, and you have to tell me all about the bet and any other information you might care to pass my way."

"Deal." Oliver quickly replied.

"I'm not finished yet. From now on until this game is done, you will back me up no matter what and not question my choice of tricks. You will reveal nothing, and I repeat nothing to Sam, and you will tell me exactly what he says and everything you notice about him – his frame of mind, his appearance, etc." Oliver was nodding furiously, liking the sound of this and keenly anticipating the contest. "Oh, and one last thing. I will need you to perform a little task for me on Wednesday."

"Oh, yeah? Ok, it's definitely a deal. So, start spilling rookie!"

"_Report of an armed burglary on the corner of George St and Front. All units report to scene."_

Oliver grabbed the radio and responded, "15-05, Mark us, we're on our way."

He looked across at her as she flipped the sirens on. "Lunch, McNally. You and me, you're telling me everything at lunch."

...

By the time they arrived, the scene had been cleared and the suspect apprehended. While Swarek and Dov questioned the owner of the building, Andy and Oliver took statements from employees and witnesses. As they were finishing up, Sam strolled over and rested his arm on her shoulder, leaning over to look at her notes.

"So, McNally," he husked in her ear, playing with her pony-tail, trying to get a reaction, "Fancy joining us for a bite? We're headed over to that burger joint you like so much."

Having prepared herself from something like this earlier, and been given the heads-up by Oliver that he was coming her way, Andy didn't even flinch or look up from her notes, she just kept scribbling away. After a few seconds she looked up and over her shoulder at him, "Oh, sorry Sam, not today. I've got something I've gotta take care of," motioning to Oliver, "Rain-check?"

"Yeah, sorry buddy. Had to call in a favour with McNally here. She was kind enough to help me out," Oliver covered over for her, actually a little surprised at the ease of her lying. _Since when was she this good? She must have been practicing._

She was cool, collected, not at all flustered like she was last week._ What am I doing wrong? She's supposed to be putty in my hands._ "Um, yeah, sure. Rain-check. Absolutely," Sam mumbled out, and then thought of something that might work. He moved his hand to her neck and started softly massaging it. He half expected shivers like last time, or maybe even goosebumps, but still – nothing. _What the hell!_

Oliver, however, saw her eyes widen, almost popping out of her skull, and watched Andy force herself to control her breathing, silently pleading with him to help her out.

Before he could say anything, Sam leaned in further and deepened his voice to try one last time, "So, McNally, are you coming to the Penny tonight?" All he received was an unruffled, casual, "Uh, yeah, probably."

"Do you need a lift?"

"Nah, Traci's taking me. It's her turn to buy."

Oliver then stepped in to take the 'heat' of Andy. "Um, McNally? We'd better head off," he said, gesturing to his watch, "Things to do, places to be."

"Yep, sure. See you tonight Sam!" And with that, she wandered off again, still swaying her hips minutely.

...

"You're still alive?" Oliver joked, when they were out of ear-shot.

Andy nodded and let out a deep breath. "Yep, all part of the plan, I assure you."

He snorted and raised one brow, "Hmm, right. Well, I told you I could be trusted. Now, reveal your master plan, oh wise one!"

"You're buying."

"Hmmph, fine. This better be good."

"You have no idea!"

_**Well, until next time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to hear all your thoughts on it. So, review please! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Rookie Blue's not mine – damn!**_

_**Long time coming I know. Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing this story. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. More to come really soon I promise! Enjoy!**_

Oliver nearly choked on his coke. "You what?

Andy grinned, "Yup!" popping the 'p' for effect.

"Jeez McNally! Hell, I may have my doubts, but if you can pull this off, I'll be suitably impressed! You certainly know how to hit a guy."

Andy practically crowed with pleasure. "Yeah, well, I think it's about time someone showed our Sammy boy who's boss! He can't expect to play me and get away with it! This week is gonna be quite interesting I think. But, now it's time for you to live up to your side of the bargain. So, go ahead, tell me _all_ about your little bet."

"Well, there's not exactly much to tell, you probably know most of it already. Sam was in the bar the other night looking pretty smug with himself, as he had been for the previous couple of days, so we cornered him and he eventually spilled a little bit of the conversation he overheard apparently. We all thought he'd talked to you and you guys had finally gotten it together, but then he started sprouting about him working the Swarek charm and making your life agony until you finally caved in. That's when he told us about your little 1 month plan and we began to get the whole picture. Uh, you're probably not gonna like this part, but um, he was _so_ sure of himself that he figured you'd be all his by the end of this week. He told us a little of what he'd done so far and that's when Jerry, Noelle and I made a bet about how long you were going to last under Sam's pressure. I guess we never counted on your finding out and taking matters into your own hands, but we'd already made the bet by the time Jerry text you girls. Now, if your ideas work, I'll have lost $100." Oliver looked a little uncomfortable about having to tell all.

"Hmmm. Interesting. He was cocky huh? We'll see about that. So, what did the others bet?"

"Uh, well, Jerry put $100 on the end of next week and Noelle said you had much more willpower than we gave you credit for and said you'd last the full month. I think maybe she thought you'd eventually find out, cos she put $250 on you. Sorry, but I said you wouldn't make it past the end of this week." His guilty expression was so childlike that Andy almost immediately forgave him, trusting that he'd rather watch her plan in action than worry about his money, which seemed now long gone.

"Now, if, or should I say, _when_ all goes according to plan and I have the illustrious Sam Swarek in the palm of my hand, will I get to see some grovelling from you? Some bowing down and kissing my feet, saying, 'How could I ever doubt you McNally?'" She had a sly grin on her face, baiting him, clearly trying to draw out as much praise as possible in advance of her victory.

"Ha! Don't _you_ get too cocky now McNally. Sam has not yet been beaten, so let's just leave the boasting until tonight, shall we? Or better yet, Wednesday – if in fact you can pull it off!"

"If I were you, I'd be making a new bet. I'd put my money on _Sam _not lasting till the end of this week! But then, of course, you'd have to split the money with me!"

"Tonight, McNally. After tonight, we shall see..."

...

Andy walked into the locker room just as Traci came out of the shower, and began the arduous process of getting ready for the long night ahead, trying to look absolutely perfect for their part.

"So, everything set for tonight? Not having pre-performance butterflies are you?" Traci asked as she applied more glittering blue eye shadow and an extra layer of mascara.

"Me? Definitely not – I've been waiting for this all day!" Andy tried to exude confidence as she tweaked her hair to make the waves sit just right.

"Mm? Why am I not convinced?"

"Well, tonight's the tricky part. It's supposed to set the whole ball rolling, but what if he doesn't take the bait? So many things could go wrong with this idea."

"Girl, with you looking like _that_, he's gonna want more than just the bait! Trust me, you've got tonight in the bag!" Traci looked her up and down, admiring the finished product and silently congratulating herself for forcing her friend to try on the dress.

Andy grinned in return, "Let's just hope this dress works its magic!" Traci handed her a shot glass half filled with vodka she'd swiped from Jerry that morning, announcing, "To the success of Day 1!" She tossed it back before adding the finishing touch – a liberal spraying of perfume to her hair, neck and wrists.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Andy grabbed her backpack, linked arms with Traci and together they headed to the Penny.

...

Sam sat at his usual spot by the bar with Oliver, drinking his 2nd tumbler of scotch and fixing his eyes firmly on the door, determined not to miss her entrance. She was taking longer than normal, considering they'd all got off shift at nearly the same time. True, the Penny was supposed to be a place to relax and wind down after a long day, but there is no rest for the wicked, and definitely none for Sam Swarek, and he would make sure the same applied for McNally.

"So, what's the plan?" Oliver enquired as he took a sip of his own drink.

"She said she was coming to have a drink with Nash, so I'll let her have that drink, hopefully lulling her into a false sense of security in the process, and then go to work with my usual irresistible Swarek powers!" He smirked, never once letting his eyes leave the door.

_Well she did a good job of resisting those Swarek powers today_, Oliver thought, but instead snorted, "What've you got in mind?"

"Oh, you know, 'accidentally' brushing up against her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, that kind of thing. Anything that makes her so turned on that she breaks her resolve."

"You seem pretty confident. You sure you're not getting a little too smug? After all, this is McNally we're talking about, she can be fairly stubborn sometimes."

"Just wait and see brother."

At that moment the door swung open and in stepped Traci looking more glammed up than usual and quickly followed by Andy looking hot enough to melt paint and so sexy that Sam could've sworn he saw every guy's head turn to stare at her. Beside him, Oliver saw his friend's mouth drop in shock and followed his gaze. _Wow! She was going all out on this one!_

Andy entered the bar knowing full well the kind of attention she's get. She could feel all the eyes starting at her silver heels and deep purple nail polish, lusting after her long tanned legs, their hot gaze trailing up her body to her new dress which accentuated every aspect of her body. It was dark metallic silver, with a slightly plunging neckline, not cheap or slutty but enough for the man she wanted to beg for more. It hugged her curves and stopped just short of her knees, leaving miles of leg for candy. With a touch of smoky eye shadow and clear wet lip gloss, she looked hot and she knew it. _It had better work._

_Jesus! She's gotta be the sexiest thing alive! How am I gonna keep my hands off her tonight?_ Sam's mind almost went blank save for the inappropriate thoughts pertaining to him grabbing Andy and pulling her outside to relieve his growing anxiety. His eyes kept running up and down, all over her body. He gulped in an attempt to compose himself, but he couldn't help his heart from hammering against his ribcage. _Dammit! I'm supposed to be in control here. And she's not even looking my way. She's supposed to, she always smiles hello._

As planned, Andy skipped her usual browse of the bar, instead letting Traci inform her of Sam's reaction. _If only she could see it herself then she might feel the power._ But she couldn't afford to slip up. Even a tiny mistake could tip him off.

Traci discreetly whispered in her ear, "Swarek's going crazy over there. His hands keep clenching and unclenching by his sides like he's itching to touch you. I swear he hasn't blinked since you came in, he just keeps staring. It looks as if he's only barely restraining himself! Told you I'd be right!"

Andy just laughed, the beautiful sound reaching Sam's ears and left him craving her attention, but she still didn't turn in his direction. He watched as she made her way to the rookie table, he watched as she drank her beer, laughed and joked with the others, all the while sitting side-on to him, but not once did her eyes acknowledge his presence. He almost _willed _her to look his way.

"You alright there Sammy?" Oliver slapped him on the back in an attempt to direct his focus elsewhere.

"Huh? Uh, yep, fine." He turned back to face the bar, "I'm good." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Oliver, but either way, it didn't sound convincing.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand slide up his back, over his shoulder, down his arm and snatch his drink from his hand. He involuntarily shivered from the electricity that came with the hand and the feeling of a warm body pressed gently into his side. With a start he saw her standing next to him; no, scratch that, she was practically attached to him.

"Hey Sam," she almost purred, taking a sip from his scotch and sending him her best 'innocently seductive' smile.

His voice caught in his throat before he stammered out his greeting, "Hey! Uh... you look, um, uh, nice." He instantly felt like a complete idiot, mentally berating himself for his lack of calm.

Oliver cut in, "Seriously buddy? Here's our gorgeous rookie standing right next to you dressed to kill and the best you can come up with is, 'you look nice'?"

"Um..."

"No, it's ok Oliver. I'm not really Sam's type." Andy shrugged, her voice saddening a little and her eyes momentarily losing some sparkle.

"Huh? Uh, look, McNally, I didn't mean..." Sam scrambled for something to redeem himself.

When Andy placed her hand on top of his to stop him, she noticed his eyes immediately drop to them and saw him trying to steel himself against intertwining their fingers. "Sam, it's ok. Don't worry about it." She gave him a tiny smile as if in disappointment, and steadfastly tried to avoid Shaw's smirk.

"So, McNally, got some big plans for tonight or did you dress up just for us?" Oliver quipped.

Andy slowly took her hand away and her eyes lit up again as she grinned to Oliver, "Actually, Traci and I are going to this new club down the road from her place. We haven't been dancing in ages!"

"Clubbing? On a Monday night?"

Grateful that Shaw asked the very question he was pondering, Sam could only stare at her, no words forthcoming. Her twinkle in her eyes, her lips curved in excitement, and _'Oh God! She smells so good! What is that?_' She was intoxicating and Sam's body was getting more tense by the second. _She is so close. I can hardly breathe now she's standing so near. Dammit Sam! Keep focused._

"Didn't you hear it's the new thing? Dancing on a weekend is old news apparently, so we figured we'd try it out tonight! Don't worry _Dad_, we'll be back by 12!" She threw in the last part just for kicks, deliberately ignoring Sam's intense gaze as she chatted past him. "Hey! Do you guys wanna come with us? It'll be fun!" she added, looking between the two of them.

Sam was too busy thinking of Andy dancing in that outfit, and his blood began to boil at the thought of other men putting their hands on her. He barely heard her question, but snapped back when Oliver answered, "Nah, I think we'll pass. We're getting too old to hit the clubs with you young-uns. Thanks for the invite though."

"Meh, your loss!" Andy laughed.

"I'll go!" Sam blurted out, hardly recognising his own voice.

"Sorry?" Andy looked at him, slightly confused.

"I said, "I'll go."

"Dancing? With me and Traci?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean, if the offer still stands?"

"Um, yeah, ok. Sounds good!" She gave him a smile that sent a glow throughout his body. "I'll just go and get Traci and we'll meet you there. OK?" She was beaming as she looked one last time at him, then glanced up at Shaw who was watching the exchange with fascination and awe. "Night Oliver," she nodded to him and returned to the rookie table.

Sam's eyes followed her as she left and slowly sipped his scotch, never once taking his eyes from her. He only blinked when he felt a nudge.

"Sooo... clubbing huh?" Oliver looked at him with a ridiculous knowing grin on his face, barely containing himself from announcing, 'Ding ding ding – Round One, Andy McNally!'

He looked across at his friend before quickly looking back in her direction. "All part of the plan, Shaw."

"Hmh! Yeah right! The only reason you're going dancing is because you can't stand the thought of letting her out of your sight with _your_ _Rookie_ looking like _that_! Admit it – you don't want anyone else touching her. You, my friend, are in way too deep. I think you've seriously overestimated your willpower!"

His jaw tightened as he watched her walk outside, shooting him a smile as she went. He gulped down the last of his drink, flung some bills on the counter and turned to his friend, "I'm in control." His eyes, however, sent a message of scarcely-held restraint.

As he watched Sam stride towards the door, he chuckled to himself and muttered, "Nicely played, McNally."

...

It wasn't hard to spot her from the moment he walked in. She was in the centre, already dancing with some guy who looked like he'd just won the jackpot, surrounded by several others waiting for any tiny opportunity to slip in. His breath caught for a second as he watched how her body moved and was determined not to waste a second longer. He barged right up and tapped her on the shoulder, casting a glare in the direction of the blond guy. _Great! Another blond._

"Care to dance McNally?" He spun her into him, not waiting for her response.

She gave the other guy an apologetic smile before turning back to him, "Of course, Sam. Just waiting on you."

Traci watched from nearby as the dancing became more intense, sparks almost literally flying off them. Andy increased the swaying of her hips as she locked eyes with him. Sam's eyes widened as he became more and more turned on. He drew her closer to him, their bodies touching as he started caressing her body to the rhythm. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face and he was going crazy from her scent.

Sam looked down at her lips that were just partially opened, nearly inviting him. He leaned in, desperate for more, yearning for a taste and completely forgetting his plan and everything else. He was barely millimetres away when he felt the tap.

A voice cut in, "Scuse me, man. Andy! I knew it was you! God! It's been ages! Wanna dance?"

"David! Ohmygod! Yeah, I'd love to! Sam, you don't mind do you?" Andy squealed in delight.

_Hell yes, I mind!_ "I'll just, uh, be at the bar." He gave her a quick smile which looked more like a grimace and walked off in a semi-huff. _Who the hell is that guy? Dammit!_ He ordered another large scotch and flung himself on a seat, trying to stare the guy down in the hope that he'd get the message and scram.

...

"So, I take it that's the guy you were on about." David flicked his head towards the bar with a grin.

"Yep, that's him! Good timing by the way, I was wracking my brain trying to figure a way out." Andy laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and getting back into the beat.

"He's a lucky guy. If I didn't know what's going on, I'd be scared right now. Jeez! It's like he's trying to glare me to death! I actually feel sorry for that tumbler, bearing the brunt of his wrath!"

Andy smirked and flicked her hair, "Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm just irresistible!"

"Yeah, I could see that. It almost looked like you were having sex on the dance floor."

She giggled. "So, how's Michelle? Haven't heard from her for a while."

"That's my brilliant news! We're expecting another little girl!"

"Wow! I'm so happy for you, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah! We're both stoked! You know, we were considering naming her after you, but after this little escapade, I don't want her to turn into a trouble-maker, so we'll just have to figure something else out!"

Andy pouted, "Ohhh! No fair! I promise I'll be on my best behaviour when I'm around her – please!"

"Ha! We'll see. Now, Andy, I'd better get back and you should probably put him out of his misery, poor guy. Hell, I almost pity him, he must be a sucker for punishment!"

She just rolled her eyes in return, "David, one last thing. Could you give me your phone number before you go, you know, make it look legit?"

He laughed as he handed her his card. "Good luck," he whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

...

Andy made her way over to Sam, who'd turned back to the bar trying to blend in and look as though he hadn't spent the last 15 minutes attempting to telepathise the guy away from her. The minute she stood beside him he noticed the card in her hand and eyed it suspiciously.

"Everything ok Sam?"

"Yep, fine. Um, Nash left a couple of minutes ago and asked me to take you home when you're ready. Ok?"

"Ok, well, I'm ready now." She smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow in question. "I promised Oliver I'd be home before 12, didn't I? Well, time's almost up, so we should probably head off."

"Sure." He shrugged, and led the way to his truck, still nursing some of his anger.

The trip back to her place was mostly silent until he finally had enough and began the necessary conversation with as much nonchalance as he could muster. "So, that guy..."

"David."

"Yeah, David. How long have you guys known each other?"

She knew the question he really wanted to ask and almost smiled at the thought of his jealousy, but suppressed it. "Oh, we go ages back. We met in high school and really hit it off."

"Hmm. So, is he an old boyfriend or something?" His eyes briefly flicking over to her face as he asked.

"Um, kind-of. It was always really bad timing for us though. But he's just moved back to Toronto, and I'm so glad we bumped into each other, it's great to see him again!" She thought she saw the vein in his neck strain just a little. He was silent.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!" She attempted to lighten the mood.

"Of course I can. I'm awesome!" He grinned, finally relaxing a little.

"Never doubted it for a second." She placed a hand on his upper thigh and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I had a great time tonight. Thanks for everything Sam." She paused just outside the truck door. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." She smiled and walked away, only turning briefly to look back.

Sam just sat there with a smile waiting until she got inside. _She kissed me!_ When he pulled away from the curb, he allowed himself a self-satisfied chuckle. "You're almost mine, Andy McNally."

She watched him drive away and laughed at her progress, "You're almost mine, Sam Swarek."

...

_**Sorry it was so long, but it felt like the only place to break it up. Don't worry, more is on its way. Hopefully I'll update within the next couple of days. Feedback would be really great so please review!**_

_**P.S – OMG poor Sam! Did you see the look on his face? I could've cried. Ahem – can't wait for tonight's episode, it looks really good!**_

_**Oh, and to those lucky few that got a sneak-peek, I hope you like the rest of it! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Can't wait for Season 2 to come out on DVD so at least I can buy that, cos I don't own anything else.**_

_**This chapter has been rolling around in my brain since almost the beginning of this story so finally I get to write it! Yay! Sorry the last chapter was so long, hopefully this will be shorter and better. Can't wait to hear all your thoughts! Thanks so much for the reviews so far, but please keep it coming – they always make my day! Seriously, I check my inbox so many times wanting more it must be some psychotic obsession! Moving on... Enjoy and Review!**_

Andy for once was up with plenty of time to spare, allowing her to move at her own pace to get ready for the day. Though usually she spent the first few moments cursing her alarm clock, on this particular morning, when she heard the shrill _beep beep_, Andy opened her eyes, looked at the time, and grinned.

_Day 2_!

She had a shower, got changed, ate breakfast and almost hopped, skipped and jumped her way to the station, taking care to arrive at the exact time she would normally arrive if it were a 'normal' day.

...

Sam whacked his alarm clock with force, sending it crashing to the floor, causing him to curse not only for having to wake up after finally having gotten to sleep, but also for now having to buy his 4th new alarm clock in less than 6 months. To say he'd had a rough night would be the understatement of the century. He'd tossed and turned, flung his blanket off his bed, only to get cold and have to scramble to find it again. All the while his thoughts consisted of Andy McNally in _that_ _dress_ and him taking her out of it. He tried to convince himself that it did no good to dwell on it, but he could think of nothing else. He was wound so tightly by morning that his first action was to take a long cold shower and try to regroup his thoughts to focus on the day ahead.

As he drove to work, Sam prided himself on his success at overcoming her. He felt again calm and collected, back in control. Ready to start the torture all over again.

...

Oliver stood huddled in a corner surrounded by Noelle and Jerry, both eagerly listening to his retelling of last night's events. Noelle had this arrogant smirk on her face, clearly letting the other two know she'd so far been proven right and that she fully expected to be collecting quite a healthy bonus at the end of the month. Jerry simply stood there, mouth partially agape and eyes wide in half disbelief, half admiration for the superiority of the young rookie's tricks.

"... she had him dangling on a string. I swear to God, his face was priceless, you should have seen it. It was like he was rendered mute or at least partly paralysed just by the sight of her. It was a masterpiece! I only wish I had a camera. I was struggling to hold it together by the end of it..."

"Morning guys!" Andy sang out as she sauntered past the little group, smiling as their dazed faces acknowledged her presence. She snorted to herself as she faintly heard Oliver and Jerry ordering Noelle to go and retrieve more information from her. She heard the locker room door open behind her and didn't even bother looking up.

"Nothing more to reveal, Noelle. Sorry. You'll just have to wait and see, or hear it from the man himself!"

Noelle just hmmphed in return and walked out to rejoin her group in time to hear Jerry say, "So Sammy, how did things go last night?"

"Great! When I got there she was already dancing with someone, so I just walked up, interrupted and got her to dance with me..."

"What, didn't you like the position of his hands? Did he try to cop a feel?" Oliver sarcastically baited him, but only received a pointed glare in response.

"Then we almost kissed..."

"Wait! Was that part of the plan?" Noelle cut in.

"No, not entirely, but I figured I'd just wing it." Oliver snorted and was shot another warning. "Anyway, I leaned down to kiss her when this guy, David or something, butted in and took her away. Apparently they go way back."

"Ooh, ouch! So, what, he's an ex?"

"Something like that. All she said was they always had bad timing."

"Hmmm... intriguing! What happened then?"

"Then I took her home and she kissed me goodnight!" Sam was smiling like a maniac at the last memory, his heart beating a little faster just at the thought of it.

"What?" Oliver exclaimed, _Maybe I've won the bet after all_.

"On the cheek." Hearing the unanimous 'oh', he finished off with, "All I need to do now is keep doing the same things and she'll be mine by the end of the week!" Sam strolled into parade enormously pleased with himself and didn't even notice that the others didn't follow.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Oliver turned to the others, "New bet. I wanna put $200 on Sam not lasting the week before he can't stand it any longer and makes the first move.

Noelle agreed, "I say $100 on Wednesday night." They both looked to Jerry who was watching as Andy rushed into parade like usual, smiling her greeting to Sam as she took her seat.

"I don't know. But I think I'll stick around after parade."

...

Sam grabbed their coffees and made his way to find McNally, hardly aware of the little group that tagging along. She was talking to Traci, but stopped when he approached and sent him one of her brighter smiles.

"Ready _partner_?" He handed her the cup, making sure to brush against her hand and was once again slightly shocked when she just accepted it with thanks, scarcely noticing his hand at all. _He clearly felt the spark so why didn't she? That's not how she responded to my touch last night._ Immediately images of her dancing so close to him flooded his mind and blinked a couple of times in quick succession to dispel them.

Andy took a sip of her coffee, closed her eyes momentarily and moaned. "Oh my God, Sam! That's sooo good! Mmmm, you know just how I like it!" She put on her best bedroom voice, groaning in pleasure.

She watched how his eyes first widened, then darkened considerably. He gulped several times, his breath becoming quickly shallow and ragged, his heart obviously racing. His mouth dropped a little as he kept staring at her, though she was sure he was picturing something entirely different, and his one free hand flexed as he struggled for a thread of willpower. She keenly noted how he shifted minutely from side-to-side. Her little performance lasted only a few seconds, but was evidently enough to get the desired reaction.

She kept her eyes focused on his while she took another sip, sighing in satisfaction. If she had looked away, she might have seen the stunned expressions on the faces of his three amigos, each opening and closing their mouths like goldfish. Traci, on the other hand, flitted her eyes between the two of them, hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes almost as wide as Sam's as she fought the fit of laughter battling to escape.

And just as quickly as it started, the moment was gone. "Oh, Sam. I'll meet you at the car in like 2 minutes, I just have to get something from my locker. Ok?" She didn't wait for his response, just turned and walked away as if nothing had happened, leaving Sam staring after her.

_Wow! And I thought her laugh was the best sound I'd ever heard. Jeez, the way she said my name! God! _

He barely felt Jerry's slap on the back, instead distracted by wondering how long he might be suspended for taking her right then and there in the locker room, anything to hear his name said like that again. After a few moments he shook himself out of it and wandered mechanically out to the squad car, and trying to cool himself down.

...

"Jesus Andy! I never knew you had it in you!" Traci rounded on her the second the door closed behind them. "Seriously? When Harry Met Sally? Wow!"

Andy shrugged, unable to keep the self-satisfied grin off her face. "Always wanted to use it. I figured this would be a great opportunity!"

"It was perfect! Did you see his face? Ohmygod, it was hilarious! It was like you'd just propositioned him in front of everyone! I swear, in that moment, he was having serious doubts about his sanity! Girl, I bow to you!"

Andy bent over in a bout of giggles, "I was pretty fantastic, wasn't I?" She recovered quickly and straightened herself up. She lathered a little lotion into her skin and headed out, "Can't keep Sam waiting any longer," she said with a smirk, passing Jerry in the hall who gave her a mock salute.

...

Sam was already in the car when she arrived so she just slid in beside him. He didn't acknowledge her at all, but simply drove off, hands clenched around the steering wheel and eyes focused determinedly in front of him. Andy had to look away quickly to hide her smile of victory.

He was silent for fully 40 minutes before Andy decided she'd had enough and wanted the atmosphere to return to a simulation of normalcy. She waited until he stopped at a red light before she reached over and placed a hand on his cheek, her fingertips brushing through the short black hairs at the side. "What's the matter Sam?" she asked innocently.

Sam literally jolted at the touch and his head whirled around to look at her. "Huh? Nothing. Everything's fine." He replied shortly and just as he was about to turn back, he inhaled. _There's that smell again! What is that?_ Her fragrance kept him transfixed as kept her hand in place and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You're quiet this morning."

"Aren't I usually?" He replied trying to ignore her scent.

"You're quieter than usual. Everything ok?"

"Yep. Good." His answers were short, as if he couldn't risk attempting longer sentences.

"Ok, well, I'm always here if you wanna talk, or ... whatever..." Andy smiled sweetly at him and slowly slid her hand away.

He just stared in return. _Yeah, it's the 'whatever' I'm getting worried about._

"Um, Sam? The light's green."

"Right." The car remained in silence for a while longer, until Sam couldn't hold back any more. "McNally, are you wearing perfume today?"

"What? No. We're not supposed to wear perfume, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I just... I thought you were, that's all. Never mind."

The morning passed relatively quietly, with no major call-outs, and so it was spent with very little conversation on either side. Andy fiddled with her phone out of boredom, but several times she felt his hot stare on her, only to have him hastily look away when she met his gaze. _I must be getting to him_, she thought in triumph, _time to play the next hand!_

...

They arrived at her favourite diner for lunch and as she expected he slid in beside her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he leaned forward, tucking a loose strand of hair back into place, whispering softly, "Just can't get enough of you McNally." When he was rewarded with her characteristic blush, his lips tugged into a smirk and he turned to face their waitress.

"You two make such a lovely couple. How long have y'all been together for?" If Andy wasn't red before, by now she'd turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Huh? Uh, no no, we're not, I mean, we're just..." Andy spluttered out before Sam took over. "What my partner means to say, is we're just friends."

"Oh, sorry. I thought...um, can I take your order then," and promptly fled as soon as she could.

"Smooth McNally." Sam snorted.

"She just caught me by surprise that's all." Andy muttered, toying with her napkin. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this today._

"Mm, well, could be worse, I guess." He shrugged.

"Ha! Gee, thanks!" _Strike that – today is definitely the day. Just you wait Swarek!_

...

With the occasional chit-chat, they munched their way through burgers and fries, comfortable in each other's presence, until Sam's sticky caramel slice arrived.

"Is it nice?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, they've always had the best recipe here. Want some?" He broke off a small piece, placed one hand under her chin and popped the piece in her mouth, brushing his fingertips against her lips. He started to smile when her eyes darkened, then closed. He began to withdraw when she swallowed, but before he knew it, she'd grasped his hand and brought it back to her mouth. He watched in astonishment and lust as she closed her lips over his middle finger, right to the end, swirling her tongue around it over and over, licking every bit of caramel off and caressing every inch. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he revelled in her touch, imagining her tongue in other scenarios. He could feel his pants getting visibly tighter and felt his lungs fairly burst from want of oxygen, but he had neither the strength nor inclination to pull back. _Holy God, Andy!_ He would swear to heaven and earth he'd never been more turned on in his life.

He felt her tongue slowly retreat, sucking his finger as she went and almost was on the verge of begging her to continue, when her teeth grazed his pad, teasing it before she withdrew completely. Involuntarily he moaned out loud in sheer desire and opened his eyes, only to find them glassy and fogged over.

He vaguely saw her run her tongue over her lips, "Hmm, not bad," and stand up, saying casually, "I'll just go freshen up". It was a good several seconds after she left before he could see clearly and began to slow his heart-rate down. _Did he imagine that? _Sam rubbed his hand over his face and pinched his nose, taking quite a few deep breaths to regain his composure. _He had to get out of there before he did something foolish and followed her out the back_. Hurriedly he chucked some bills on the table and made his way back to the squad car. He quickly built a virtual prison for the images running through his mind, locked it and put away the key until much later, after shift when he could fantasise as much as he liked without having to deal with her in a capacity as a semi-normal human being. _This was turning into a long day_.

...

Andy practically rushed to the bathroom and splashed some cold water over her face. She was surprised that she actually pulled it off. Her face started to burn up when she saw his eyes glaze over with lust and by the time he opened them again, she felt like she was sitting near a furnace. _She loved the power!_ After a moment or two to recollect herself and breathe a sigh of relief, she squealed in conquest and whipped out her phone, shooting a quick text to Traci.

'_Day 2, Phase 2 – complete! Stand by tomorrow for update. I deserve a crown!'_

She waited only a few seconds her phone buzzed. '_Full details expected. Leave nothing out. Do you want a cape to go with the crown, or is that a bit too trashy?'_

Andy grinned and did a little dance. She replaced her phone, fixed her hair and adopted a blasé expression on her face in exchange for her previously self-satisfied look, and calmly walked out to meet him, expecting nothing more than a very subdued afternoon.

...

For almost the rest of the shift, silence hung in the air, until they made their way back.

Sam cleared his throat and began nervously, "So, um, doing anything tonight McNally? Going to the Penny?"

Andy was genuinely surprised that he initiated conversation. "Nah, just gonna have an early night, relax, maybe have a bubble bath." She added that last part almost as an afterthought and was instantly glad she did, receiving an audible gulp for her idea.

He paused for a while as he pulled into the parking lot. Then, in an effort to act indifferent, replied, "Uh, sounds good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, tomorrow."

They parted ways when they reached the locker rooms. Sam had never been more grateful for a reprieve, and an extra cold shower. When he finally came out, he found Oliver leaning against his locker, arms folded and waiting.

"Sammy! Just the man I was looking for. Good day?" Then he took in his appearance. "Man, you look rough! What happened?"

"Later, Ollie. Right now I need a very large drink."

...

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review – love reading your thoughts, seriously! Btw, OMG – totally loved that episode! Finally we get the McSwarek action! Go Sam! His face when she came back was brilliant and the scene of them together was inspired. I've already watched in 6 or 7 times, soon to be much more! I want more! Bring on the double episode next week!**_

_**Anyway – don't forget to review! Thanks everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**_

_**My life is complete now that Sam and Andy are together. I only hope it stays that way. Thanks again so much for your reviews, I love them all. Please keep 'em coming! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. But, I hate to say this, I'm almost reaching the end. Please, if you have any ideas, I would love to write them. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**_

They met early before shift for coffee and muffins, though Traci's sole interest was in the tale. By the time Andy announced, "So, what do you think? Should I give the hooker detail a try again? I mean, I think I've got the whole seductive mistress thing down-pat!"

Traci couldn't respond as she burst into a full belly-laugh, tears streaming from her eyes, until she started hyperventilating and was forced to take deep breaths to regain some much needed oxygen. "Ha ha! Hell Andy, ha ha ha! You, you've made me proud dude!" Traci managed to cackle out, wiping her eyes and ignoring the puzzled stares from the coffee serves and other customers. "My girl is growing up at last!" She put a hand over her heart and gave a fake nostalgic sniff.

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" Andy deepened her voice in her best Elvis impersonation. "And so here we are now, the day that I will finally bring Sam Swarek begging on his knees."

"Oh I wish I could be there. Did I mention that added a little money of my own on tonight? So if ever it was time to break out the big guns, today is it. Please don't blow this for me.

"Don't worry Trace, it's all going exactly according to my plan!"

...

Upon walking into the station, they were greeted by the sight of two grown men prostrating themselves on the floor, throwing their hands up and down in obeisance, and crying out, "All hail Andy McNally, our hero, undeniable 'Queen of jokes!" Traci doubled over in giggles again, while Andy just grinned, and, waving a hand in front of her, bowed with mock seriousness and absolute smugness.

"Shaw, Barber. I've been waiting so long have the pleasure of seeing the day you two were humbled," Noelle chuckled, "but I never thought I'd see you actually grovelling!" She shook her head in amusement as they scampered up off the floor and dusted off their trousers. Turning to Andy, she patted her on the shoulder, "I think in future, rookie, we'd better watch ourselves. From what I've heard, McNally, we'd never know what'd hit us if we ever got on your bad side."

Andy fairly beamed from the praise, before sobering quickly with the thought that this thing was far from over. She pulled out an official looking envelope with her name on it and handed it to Oliver. "Don't forget, "she cautioned, relying fully on him not to slip up.

He nodded solemnly, realising that the next part was all resting on him. "Won't let you down McNally."

She smiled and nodded back, then headed for the locker room to prepare...

...

"Ah, Sammy buddy! Glad I ran into you. Reception just handed me this," Oliver held up the envelope, "It's for McNally, so can you give it to her please?"

Sam frowned, a confused expression clouding his face as he looked up from buttoning his shirt. "Why me? Can't you just give it to her in parade?"

"They said it's urgent apparently, might be something important, and I have to go talk to Frank about something so I don't have time to look for her now. Please?" Oliver placed it on the bench next to Sam.

"Ok, sure." Sam shrugged, fixing his collar before picking it up.

"Thanks man. See you at parade." He clapped him on the back, turning towards the door, casually taking out his phone as he walked out.

He disappeared around the corner, hitting the send button. '_Good to go. Have fun!' _

...

"Peck! McNally in there?" Sam asked , arriving at the women's locker room just as Gail was leaving.

"Yep, last one. Running late as usual." Gail rolled her eyes and continued past him, conversation over.

Sam reached out and briefly knocked before marching straight in, letting the door close behind him. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks and made his mouth go instantly dry. His eyes practically bulged out of his skull as his jaw literally dropped in shock. He blinked several times in quick succession as if to ascertain whether or not he was in fact seeing things.

"Morning Sam!" Andy greeted, turning to fully face the speechless man standing in the doorway, noticing the envelope fall to the floor as his hands fell limp by his sides. She casually placed a hand on her hip, popping it out slightly. He could feel his heartbeat racing and hear it pounding in his ears.

"Uh..." It was perhaps the most gorgeous underwear he'd ever seen, and coupled with her curvy but extremely athletic body, there was simply no way Sam could react as anything other than Neanderthal-like. She was perfect in every possible way. His lustful eyes took everything in, from the way the dark and immensely sexy lace accentuated her soft olive skin, to how it gently curved around her breasts, showing enough to be completely arousing without being vulgar. His eyes drifted downwards to the tiny black panties that immediately brought tingling sensations through his lower half. "Uh..." he repeated, not able to think of anything sensible or remotely close to normal to say.

"Sam?" Andy cocked her head to the side, watching him gulp and shake his head, only to keep gawking. Clearly, in a sense, he was unaware she was actually in the room, while at the same time, being acutely aware of everything about her. The serious expression of desire and mingled with something that looked a lot like reverence and love, was so intense that for a moment, she forgot about her tricks and could only think of taking him into her arms, kissing him, and telling him just how much he meant to her. _Just a little while longer_, she told herself and forced herself to harden her heart until this little game was over.

"Sam?" This pulled him from his examination of her shapely hips. His eyes flew up to hers and for one of the first times in his life, Sam was embarrassed, and even as his body was throbbing with need, he began to feel very hot under the collar, not simply from his yearning. "Um, hi." _Yeah, way to go Sammy. Really intelligent!_

"You ok?"

"Huh?" Despite his head telling him to concentrate on her face, he eyes couldn't keep themselves from devouring her body again and again. Sam shook his head again and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yep I'm fine. You?" He didn't hear her response, though he figured it was probably much the same. Sam's eyes widened as watched her bend slightly forward and pick up something that had just fallen out of her locker, giving him an even better view of her stunning chest. If he thought yesterday was bad enough, this action caused his pants to almost instantly tighten, quickly gaining what he thought was possibly his biggest erection ever. _He needed to get out of there before he __**really**__ embarrassed himself, or worse still, lost all thinking ability and slammed her into the lockers to show her exactly what he'd been thinking about for the past several days._ Sam took a small step back, putting as much distance between them as possible, while trying to wrack his brains for an excuse. _How the hell am I going cope with her today, knowing she has __**that**__ under her uniform?_

"Was there something you needed, Sam?" She twisted her head to look at him, before she turned back to grab her shirt, giving him a glimpse of her toned cheeks.

_Hell yes! No, stop it Sam!_ His eyes spotted something on the floor in front of him, and suddenly remembered his reason for being there. He hastily bent to retrieve. "Uh, someone dropped this at reception for you. I'll just, um, leave this here for you." He sped through the sentence before dropping the envelope on the bench beside him and fleeing from the room.

"Thanks!" She called after him, then dissolved into quiet laughter, lest he overheard her.

...

Sam bolted into the men's locker room and almost smashed into someone on the way out.

"Shaw! Tell Best I'll be a little late," he rasped out, not slowing down as he headed straight into the showers.

"Sammy! You alright man?" Oliver called after him, but not receiving any reply, chuckled to himself and moved off to parade.

...

Oliver Shaw was the last one through the door and shooting Andy a wink and a grin, took his normal spot at the back.

"Nice of you to join us, Officer Shaw," Best taunted, "Swarek planning on attending?"

"Ah, no. Sammy's a little, um, shall we say, 'indisposed' at the moment." Oliver snickered, followed shortly by a titter around the room.

Best raised his eyebrows, "Am I missing something here?"

"No, no. He's just feeling a bit unwell right now, but he'll be ok once he's had a _nice, long, _shower!" This time, the room erupted into hysterics, with everyone giving Andy significant looks.

She went bright red and whipped her head around to face Oliver. "You told everyone?" she accused, her voice raised in annoyance.

He held his hands in front of him in self-defence, "I only told Epstein."

"I repeat, 'you told everyone'!" Andy threw her hands up, exasperated, before she turned on Dov, glaring at him until he shrunk into his seat, muttering only something like, "Don't worry, no one will say anything."

A sharp cough interrupted, causing everyone to quickly face the front again. "Are we done? Do I have your permission to continue, McNally?" Best asked dryly. Receiving another blush and self-conscious nod, he finished the parade a few minutes later and herded everyone out.

Andy noticed a group huddling around Oliver, $20 bills exchanging hands. As she approached, she heard the words, "5 percent commission of course." She stood behind Oliver with her arms folded, waiting for him to notice. When the crowd went quiet, he looked up, and then slowly glanced over his shoulder, breathing a slight sigh of relief when he saw it was only her.

"You'd better clear that up before Sam sees you." Without waiting for a response, she pivoted and strode out to the squad car.

...

Sam opened the door and reluctantly ambled out into the sunshine. Andy was leaning against the side of car, staring down at the ground. _Even in uniform she's sexy as hell. _He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand roughly over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and continued forward. She looked up as he approached and gave him a small smile.

Without saying a word, he tossed the keys at her and plonked himself down in the passenger side seat, flicking his sunglasses over his eyes. Andy smiled with the knowledge that she'd had such an effect on him that he'd probably be silent the entire day.

He never had any intention of talking, in fact he'd promised himself that, not knowing what would happen if he opened his mouth, and for the first time since the beginning, he almost cursed the fact that he was paired with her today. Of course, he'd most likely miss her if she wasn't with him, but at the moment, it was very dangerous for him to be sitting this close. But that didn't stop him from sneaking glances at her out of the corner of his eye before jerking his head to face the window. It was a constant struggled within in him, even on the job, not to throw out all the rules and ravish her. Every hormone in his body was screaming at him to take her home right now and finish the job, but he battled against it, praying for something to distract him._ It always was the case that when he needed to have action, to keep his mind occupied, the streets were as silent as a graveyard._

Sam was just _finally_ starting to relax a little when he heard something vibrating. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, only to find it wasn't his that was ringing. He frowned and for the first time, fully looked across at her. Andy ignored the noise for a bit longer, until she stopped at a red light and finally tugged it out of her pocket.

He noticed her smile as she saw who'd rung. Without realising, Sam started to lean across to look over her shoulder, but it was too far away. Then her phone beeped.

Andy was just about to open the message when she saw the light turn back to green and she hastily shoved the phone at Sam, saying, "Can you read it out for me, please Sam?" He gladly took it, but his face fell when he saw the name 'David' flashing on the screen.

"It says, 'Hey beautiful! Just wanted to check that we're still on for tonight. Give me a call when you can. Luv David'" Sam tried as hard as he could to keep the bitterness from seeping into his voice, but he only succeeded in limiting it to slightly soured note. He looked up to see her smile brighten even more. He placed it in the console next to them and attempted to block out his darkening mood.

Finally, after resisting for so long, Sam broke his own promise. "You're doing something tonight then?" He probed hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"Yeah! David's coming to the Penny to meet the others and have a drink with me," she beamed.

"That's... nice," Sam mumbled. He figured now he'd started he might as well go on, so he blurted out anything that popped into his head first. "So, it's, uh, a nice time of year. Not too cold, not too hot, and the leaves are just starting to change..." he probably would have continued his rambling if he hadn't caught a glimpse of her smirk. He mentally slapped himself for doing the same awkward babbling she did on the Sudbury trip. Then he remembered a little thing that had raised his curiosity before he'd been bombarded with his practically naked rookie. _Don't go there, Sam!_

"So, what was with the letter this morning?"

"Oh, nothing important really," Andy replied offhandedly, but knowing he'd never leave it alone until he found out, had pre-planned her response. If she kept it as close to the truth as possible, like he taught her, she assumed she'd have a better chance of sounding convincing.

He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Just spit it out already'. "But the reception said it was urgent," Sam persisted.

"Mm, well, what they consider urgent and what I think is urgent are 2 completely different things." She paused, giving him enough time to tilt his head to the side, waiting for an explanation. "It was a letter from my cell phone company, informing be that I'm behind in my monthly payments and if I don't produce the money by the end of the week I'll be cut off. Similar thing happened last month. They sent me the same letter but I'd sworn I'd already sent in the money, so I rang them up to give them a piece of my mind, but it turned out, the check had been stuck to my fridge the entire time!"

"Not much of a cook, huh?"

"Well, when one cannot cook a thing to save her life, one tries not to attempt it in case of food poisoning. Take-out is much more my style!"

"So, how come they sent it the station?" He switched back easily to the previous topic.

"Seems I was ignoring them and they were starting to feel a little anxious. Thought they'd hedge their bets, I guess." She barely concealed her smirk at the double meaning.

"Do you need money or anything?" She was touched by his concern and rewarded him with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Sam, but I've already taken care of it. I sent in the check a couple of days ago, but I expect it won't arrive till today or tomorrow, so I gave them a quick call to let them know it's on its way. Problem is I always leave it for the last minute and nearly forget. Gotta get a calendar or something."

...

When they stopped outside a park for a while, Andy grabbed her phone and replied to the text, fully aware of Sam's watchful and brooding gaze. After about 20mins or so of watching the scene outside, waiting for something, _anything, _to happen, Sam was well and truly bored.

He stifled a yawn. "McNally? Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"Cos my battery is dead."

"Why?"

"Cos I couldn't find my charger last night." His voice was completely deadpan, realising exactly what she was asking.

She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Cos I got home late and couldn't be bothered scrambling around my house to look for it."

"Aarggh! You know what I mean! Why do you want my phone, Sam?"

He grinned, glad that some things never change. "Cos I'm bored half-to-death and I wanna play a game."

"Fine." Andy handed it over grudgingly. "But if you beat my high scores, you'll be in major trouble."

Sam scrolled through her games. "Boy! You've got crappy taste McNally!"

"Shut up! They came with the phone ok? And they're not _that_ bad. At least I've become a master at Solitaire!" Looking at his blank expression, she was incredulous. "Please tell me you have played Solitaire before."

"No, but I guarantee I can beat your score!"

"Go ahead, make my day!" Andy lowered her voice to match Clint Eastwood's and Sam chuckled.

"So how do you play this thing?"

"They're called instructions for a reason, Sam."

"Fine, whatever. You're just worried cos I'm awesome!" He smirked as she snorted and crossed her arms.

...

It took him just over 5 minutes, but Sam finally got the hang of it. Or so he thought until Andy leaned over into his personal space. "You've missed the 6!" she exclaimed like the world was going to end unless he fixed his mistake.

"What 6?" He asked as he clicked 'undo'.

"You need to put the 6 on the 7 of clubs and then that frees the 3 to be put up." She pointed to the screen to show him.

That was when he got another whiff of her scent. She pulled back, leaving him craving more and instantly bringing back the palpitations below his belt. "Seriously, McNally, are you sure you're not wearing perfume cos I can definitely smell coconut and something fruity. Is it your shampoo?"

Andy looked at him, momentarily puzzled. "Ohhh! Mango! Sorry Sam, I forgot, it must be my body lotion. Mango and coconut. And my shampoo is vanilla. Is it bothering you?"

Sam forced away thoughts of licking his way up her body, trailing the enticing aroma, and instead shook his head, "Nope, you smell really good." _Good enough to eat..._

_..._

_**Sorry, have to end it there for the time being. Hopefully you weren't too disappointed in this chapter. It's so hard to write when I've got so many ideas floating through my mind. I'm in the middle of like at least 3 other storylines at the moment and it's very distracting. Plus I'm totally tense about the final episodes tonight. Can't wait!**_

_**In the meantime, please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts of my story so far. I hope you're still liking it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S. – I'm leaving for a holiday back to Australia on Wed, so am trying to write a few more chapters for this one, All He Could Feel Was Pain (which I know I've taken forever to update, I'm really sorry!) and Branded, so I'll be typing as much as I can before I leave, in between watching reruns of Rookie Blue obviously. Anyway, bear with me for as long as you can, cos your support means so much to me! Thanks again!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I'm totally sick of not owning Rookie Blue – it sucks.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try not to be too disappointed that there wasn't as many reviews as usual. Instead, I'll take that a sign that I need to try a bit harder. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter – but remember, I won't know whether you do, if you don't review. So please please please – I crave your attention! Oh, and my apologies for the swearing, in my defence, it sounds realistic! Enjoy!**_

By the time they separated at the end of shift, Andy's good mood and occasional outbursts of how much she was looking forward to the Penny, had Sam fuming. In fact, he was balancing precariously on the edge of admitting to himself that he was jealous. He really didn't want to go to the Penny, knowing he'd spend the entire night seething over them, but as usual when it came to Andy, he could never walk away.

Andy, on the other hand, went into the locker room with a definite bounce in her step. _Tonight was the night!_ She'd thought about dolling up, but in the end, decided it was best to go for smart-casual. She donned a simple flowing top, skinny jeans and slip-ons, and was out the door, eager to for the night to begin. _And end..._

...

Andy laughed and joked with Traci, Gail and Chris, but kept her eyes steadfastly fixed on the door. She knew he was watching and sent him a few small smiles, which he barely noticed. She hoped he wouldn't hate her too much for this, but after all, it was payback and he deserved his fair share of what was coming. Well, okay, maybe she was getting a little carried away with this part of the plan, but it was too late to pull out now, and besides, Andy McNally is not one let a chance at retaliation slip through her fingers.

...

"So where's this mystery man of yours, Andy?" Chris questioned. He hadn't heard much about this guy and though he was an old friend of Andy's, he wanted to make sure of him for himself.

"He'll be here," Andy replied, taking a sip of her beer and never breaking eye contact with door. "He's probably just... David!" She let out a squeal and bolted from her seat, launching herself into his arms and squishing him in a hug, gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

...

"Gotta hurt, huh, buddy?" Shaw eased himself onto the stool next to Sam, both having caught the excited exchange and seen McNally practically drag the guy over to the rookie table.

"What are you talking about, Ollie?" Even to Sam's hearing, his voice sounded off, more defeated and resentful of all the brilliant smiles she was giving this David-guy, than he'd ever known before. They were laughing and joking already, and the rooks seemed totally impressed with him.

"Well, it looks like you've got a bit of competition there, brother. You wouldn't wanna miss your chance just because you're playing some stupid mind games with her." Oliver nodded towards the group as Andy covered David's hand with her own and smiled sweetly at him, causing his grin to widen. "And by the looks of those two, it wouldn't take very long for things get serious."

The gesture did not escape Sam's noticed for a second, and he immediately clenched his jaw and in turn, gripped the glass in his hand, glowering. "Drop it, Shaw. Everything is fine, nothing will go wrong." He said those words more to himself rather than Oliver, as a kind of mantra to reassure himself that now he was this close to getting her, nothing would ever take her away from him again.

"What could go wrong?" Jerry's voice interrupted them, and taking a seat, was quickly apprised of the latest on McNally's new visitor. "Ah, the ex!" He joined in the observation of the rookie table, looking constantly between Andy and Sam.

Both Oliver and Jerry almost unanimously held their breath and grimaced as the newcomer slid his arm around the back of her chair and rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. They glanced across at their friend whose eyes were turning dangerously dark and murderous at the action. When they him practically seize up with tension, his free hand scrunching into a tight fist, they turned back to see the reason. _This was not gonna be pretty._

...

"Not bad, Andy. Who would have thought you could actually make a half-decent actress?" Gail quipped, smirking as she saw Sam's look of intense hatred flaming across from the bar. "But, I would a little careful for the next couple of days if I were you, a pissed off Swarek will make your life hell."

Andy just laughed it off, curling her hand around the middle of David's thigh. "He'll get over it. What's he doing?"

Traci casually looked in his direction and also caught Jerry's raised eyebrow. "Looks like he just moved onto Number 76 of ways to torture and kill him."

David gulped, feeling slightly more apprehensive about this whole idea. "He's not gonna beat me up, is he? I mean, once he finds out, he'll be ok, right?"

Andy grinned up at him and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. He's not that scary once you get to know him. Actually, I think you two would have a lot in common." Seeing his dubious expression, she placed a hand loving on his cheek, "Relax."

"You'd better to Swarek that. It looks like the guy is having his fingernails ripped out one by one!" Chris felt sorry for him. Seeing how pained he was by watching Andy with another man, he couldn't help but wonder if this charade was worth it. "Maybe you'd better finish this thing now Andy."

"Only a little bit longer, Chris, I promise. And don't worry, it'll be ok in the end." Andy reached for her beer and remembered something. "Oh, uh, Trace? Do you think you could...?"

"Yep, right. On it." Rising from the table, she whispered a 'wish me luck' before sauntering over to the bar next to Jerry, ordering her standard Appletini.

"So, Trace," Jerry began, only a few seconds after her arrival. "Tell us about the new guy."

She could have sworn Sam's ears perked up in interest, albeit agonising interest, but still his eyes remained focused on Andy. "Oh, not much to tell really. They've known each other for a long time. He moved away to Chicago for work, but now he's back and Andy seems really happy about it. It's a good thing."

_Damn! He's moved back. She'll want to see more of him, then._

Oliver used the break in conversation to pipe up. "What's he do?"

"Um, he's a chef. Works at the new restaurant on Park and Kings, I think. He seems a really good guy actually. I'm glad Andy's finally found someone to look after her, she deserves it. And I have no doubt he'll do her good." Traci made her way back to the table, and as she sat down, burst into a small fit of sniggering.

"What happened, Traci? What's so funny?"

It was another few moments before she could actually form a reply. "I just got it!"

"Huh?"

"The pun! I said, 'I have no doubt you'll _do_ her good!" The giggles interrupted her explanation again and the others looked at her, confused, until it slowly began to dawn on them. Their laughter mingled together and filled the room as Andy joked about how after everything she's done so far, even she couldn't come up with such a subtle and ambiguous comment as that. Leave it up to Traci for true creative genius.

...

Mere seconds after the words came from Traci's mouth, Sam's mind flashed with unmaskable rage. _Surely she didn't mean it like __**that**__, did she? But she loves __**me**__, doesn't she?_ His scotch glass was splattered with another slosh of amber. He heard their laughter and saw their smiles. And for one small moment, he thought he saw her smile at him, for _him_.

He almost smiled back. He would have, if a pair of hands hadn't slid up her shoulders to massage them, similar to his actions a couple of days ago. Sam watched in pure misery as she leaned back into him, allowing his fingers to move up further and caress her neck.

Unable to bear it any longer, Sam glugged down the last of the scotch, slammed the tumbler on the table, startling a few surrounding people with the loud noise, and barged over to the table.

A hush settled round the table, then whispers broke out as he approached. "TO alert! TO alert!"

He barely registered the widened eyes of the other rookies, nor the quick look of panic on David's face. He saw only red.

"McNally. I need to speak to you outside. Now!" His voice was gruff and hard, spiked with malice as he shot a withering glare at David before turning abruptly and walking out.

"Um, ookkaaay." She muttered to herself. Then to the others, she grinned, somewhat nervously, "Show time!" Sending Oliver a small nod and head flick toward the back door, Andy followed him out.

...

By the time she joined him, Sam was already pacing furiously, eyes wild and occasionally running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sam?" Andy knew he would be upset, but this was a little more than even _she_ had expected. Still she got no answer, so folded her arms and waited, knowing he'd say something when he was ready. She took this time to brace herself for what would ensue.

...

"What's happened? Has it started yet? Did I miss it?" Noelle hissed at Oliver who instantly put his finger to his mouth.

He shook his head, "Just starting."

...

Eventually he burst out. "What the fuck Andy!"

Andy was a bit taken back from the word, considering he was never much of a swearer in the first place. Anger was eating away at him. "Excuse me?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you use me like this? I mean for fuck's sake, Andy, you confess your undying love for me one minute and the next, you're having drinks with some other guy and cosying up to him like he's your new lover or something. How do you think that makes me feel, that I'm so easily replaceable?"

He was beyond mad for sure, but Andy figured she could play dumb for a couple more seconds before he really let loose. "What are you talking about Sam?"

"You're not stupid, McNally, so don't act it! I heard what you said to Nash in the locker room. I _heard_ you with my own ears say that you're in love with me, so I ask again. What the hell are you doing with _him_, Andy?"

"You were eavesdropping? How much did you hear?"

"Everything! But that's beside the point. You're practically cheating on me with that guy in there! Don't think for a moment that I didn't see the way you looked at him, or the way you let him touch you! God! I wanna tear him apart, limb by limb. So, what? Did you decide that your '1 month' plan wasn't really working out for you? Is that it? Cos I've gotta tell you that if you really love me like you say you do, you don't go around making the one you're in love with feel like total crap, ok? That's not how it's done. That's not love. So I guess, you were lying." His voice was raised so much so that he was yelling now.

"Sam..."

"No, I'm not done yet. You have absolutely _no idea_ what it means to love someone, to have your entire life revolve around someone. To be so completely and hopelessly in love with someone that it hurts, literally hurts, especially when that person is not yours to have. To spend every minute of every day pining and wishing that you might one day have the chance to be with that one person, knowing that no matter what, you'd give anything to make sure they were happy and safe, and you'd give it in a heartbeat, even if it meant that the one you love goes back to someone else at the end of the day. Even if it means fixing your partner's relationship troubles and 'send' them back to their boyfriend, because you know that it's him they want, not you. No, you may not understand _real_ love, Andy, but I do. Cos I've experienced that feeling every day since you jumped on me in that alley."

Sam took a breath, his voice starting to get hoarse from yelling and to be truthful, he was feeling overwhelmed by his confession and the sudden onslaught of emotions that followed. He breathed out deeply, and lowered his voice to a normal level. "For the past week or so, I thought maybe I was finally being given _my_ chance to make you happy, but I guess I was wrong. Don't toy with me, Andy. I can't have another blackout situation. I wouldn't survive that again."

Andy felt tears sting the back of her eyes and instantly regretted ever having to put him through this in the first place. His confession, while making her whole body sing, was also stabbing at her; guilt ripping and clawing at her as she contemplated just how hard it must have been for him to see here with Luke. _He should hate her, he has every right to. He could have left, but instead, he was there for her every step of the way. He was there when it mattered._

"Sam. Can I say something now?"

He threw his hands up in the air as if to say, 'Great! What now?' But he said, in a voice both sarcastic and exasperated, "Be my guest."

"Sam, you heard everything I said, right? Then you would also have heard the reason why I wanted to wait 1 month. You knew that I didn't want people thinking I was a slut because I wanted to be with you, that I wanted everyone to know I was in the relationship for the right reasons, and yet you didn't take any of _that_ into account, did you?"

"I..."

She held up her hand to silence him. "You completely disregarded my wishes just because you couldn't control your own testosterone. Now, how do you think that makes _me _feel, huh?"

"You're taking this way out of proportion."

"Oh, really? Am I?"

"Yeah, you are. I've waited _so_ long for you that I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. All I want is you. It's not about sex for me, Andy, I just want you with me, by my side, announcing to the world that we're together; that you're mine."

"See, that's exactly the problem. _You_ may not care what other people think, but _I_ do. But you didn't even stop for a moment to consider my feelings, you just went ahead and tried everything in your power to get me to break my resolve. Now that's hardly fair, Sam. So, how dare _you_?"

"Fine! Whatever. You know what? I'm sorry, ok? I made a mistake. But that does not give you the right to flaunt yourself in front of other men, straight after you admit you love me, no less! Just make up your mind, Andy. Either you love _me_ and want to be with _me_, or you don't. Whichever one you choose, at this point I don't really care, just pick one and stick with it. Do whatever the hell you want, just don't string me along, Andy, I don't deserve that and you know it! I'm sick of being played by you!"

"You're right." Andy's voice changed slightly, but he didn't seem to notice right away.

"Of course I am!" Then it hit him, something was different. "Wait, what?"

"I said, 'you're right'. _You_, Sam Swarek, have been played!" Her tone lightened and a triumphant and fully satisfied grin replaced the scowl that was on her face only moments earlier.

"Huh?"

"D'ya get all that, Ollie?"

"Every word, m'lady!" Shaw's face appeared from behind a wall, followed by everyone else and a few others who tagged along. "Shall we listen to my favourite part again?" He produced a small tape recorded and held it up for Sam to see.

"Huh?" He said again, eyes bouncing from face to face, before settling back on his friend's. Then he heard his own voice boom from the little metal speakers.

'"_You completely disregarded my wishes just because you couldn't control your own __testosterone. Now, how do you think that makes me feel, huh?"_

"_You're taking this way out of proportion."_

"_Oh, really? Am I?"_

"_Yeah, you are. I've waited so long for you that I don't give a damn what anyone else t__hinks. All I want is you. It's not about sex for me, Andy, I just want you with me, by __my side, announcing to the world that we're together; that you're mine."'_

"Jesus!" Sam swore, turning back to Andy. "What the hell is going on? Care to explain all this?" He adopted his commanding TO voice again and she knew he was angry. His eyes narrowed at her, daring her to piss him off even more.

"Well, it goes like this. Oliver here was kind enough to fill me in on your little bragging session you had at the Penny, you know, the one where you said I'd be yours by the end of the week? And also, the bet they made about how long I would last. So, considering your cockiness, I decided on a little payback! I figured maybe you should see what it's like to be on the receiving end of your tricks!"

"You mean you..."

"Yup! And better still, I added a bet of my own. How long _you'd_ last!"

"Speaking of which," Noelle cut in, sticking her hand out into the middle of the group, "Pay up bitches!"

"Yeah, and me, thank you very much!" Traci called out, definitely not wanting to miss out on her share.

Oliver grumbled something about unfair stakes. "I told you, you should have had more faith in me, Ollie!" Andy chirped, secretly delighting in the girls claiming the stash. Turning back and seeing Sam's unflinching and unyielding glare, she knew she'd have to talk him down. "Alright everyone. Fun's over. Back inside now. First round of drinks is on me!" Once the crowd disperse, she faced him and, leaning back against the bricks, waited for the unavoidable conversation. And waited...

"Sam?" Still no reply, he just stared, clenching and unclenching both his jaw and his fists. "Sam, please don't be too mad. After all, _you_ started this."

"I'm not mad." His voice was steady and in control, though still revealing his tightly leashed annoyance.

Andy raised an eyebrow, effectively saying she didn't buy any of his crap.

"I'm _not _mad." He repeated, "I'm fricking outraged! Christ, Andy! Do you have any idea what you've put me through this week?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I have a pretty good idea, especially since this is all _your_ fault to begin with. Think about it Sam, if you hadn't tried to work your magic on me, _I_ would never have had to retaliate."

"But what about that David-guy?"

"David is married to my best friend from high school and they've just found out they're having a baby."

"So it was all part of your plan?"

"Yep, you've got nothing to worry about."

Sam placed his hands on the wall either side of her, boxing her in, and stepped closer. He dropped his voice another octave until it was soft but raw with emotion. "I thought I was losing you again. I thought you'd decided to move on without me. I can't let you go, Andy. Please don't ever freak me out like that again."

"Never, Sam." She brought her hands up to cup his face. "And Sam? You could never have lost me, cos I'm going nowhere without you". Andy was sure she'd never seen his smile so big as it was in that moment.

"You know," Sam began to regain his humour as her warmth spread through his body, 100% positive that he was the luckiest man alive, "I always like to think you and I were inevitable."

"Oh yeah? How's that, exactly?"

"Well, it was obviously fate that made you kick down that crappy door, chase me down the alleyway, then tackle me and try to kiss me!"

"Urgh! You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Andy rolled her eyes.

"Never," Sam whispered against her lips as he pressed his body into her and closed the distance.

Andy responded immediately, kissing him back with equal fervour, licking his lower lip and moaning, wanting more. Sam quickly gave in and granted her access, their tongues lapping up every bit of each other that they could get. Her hands gripped his t-shirt, pulling him closer, then roaming their way around and up his back, scraping her nails against his flesh and causing him to surge against her with a growl. His hands, which were in her hair, rapidly moved down to her waist, hoisting her up allowing her legs to wrap tightly around him before he slammed her back into the wall. Then travelling up to the upper part of her top, which had a few small buttons, Sam roughly undid them, to reveal the lace which had been tormenting him all day. He groaned at the sight and felt the familiar stirrings return quickly in his lower half.

As she rocked against him, increasing the friction, Sam found himself crushing himself into her, trying to feel as much of her body on him as possible. Pausing for a few short breaths, his lips instantly re-attached themselves to her neck, nuzzling at her body lotion, and nibbling not too gently on her ear, making her whimper.

When the realisation finally hit him, that if they kept this up any longer, they'd both be arrested for public indecency, Sam slowly and regretfully extricated himself from her body and lowered her to the ground.

...

Dov pushed his way through the crowd to the little group; some celebrating the night's achievements, and other's drowning their losses.

"Hey! Did you guys see what happened out there? With Swarek and Andy?" His face was one of half-shock, half-excitement.

"Yeah kid, we saw it. They were really going at it. Practically on the verge of ripping each other to shreds," Oliver told him, completely innocent of what he'd just said.

"Wait, where've you been, man? You missed it all."

Dov ignored Chris' question and continued straight on with the other conversation. "Hell yeah! I would never have pegged Andy for the type to be "getting it on" on the Penny wall.

"What?" About five or six people questioned him at once, looking at him like he was crazy.

Dov slowed it right down for them, confused by their expressions. "Sam and Andy. Outside. Making-out. Well, more like dry-humping each other if you ask me, but..."

"WHAT!" Oliver shot out of his seat and raced for the door, the others not far behind.

...

Panting heavily and trying to straighten themselves out a bit, it was a few minutes before he could resume normal brain function. His voice was still ragged and husky when he asked the question he'd wanted to ask for some time. "So, your place or mine?"

Andy sighed and grimaced slightly, knowing what his response would be. "1 month, Sam."

"Oh come on, Andy! You can't do this to me. I want you, you want me, that's all that matters."

She shook her head firmly, "No, Sam. I promised myself I'd wait a month and whether you like it or not, I'm sticking with it." She added a pout in the hopes of trying to convince him.

Sam relented. "Fine. Whatever." He took her hand as they headed for the door. "But at the end of your month, you're all mine."

"Gladly, Officer Swarek!" Andy ran her tongue over her teeth, relishing in the small groan she received in reply. He tightened his grip on her hand and stared her in the eye. "No teasing."

Andy exaggerated a sigh, "Ok. No teasing. Now can we please go inside and get a drink? You made me lose half of my last one because you wanted to rant."

"Lead the way."

...

As the door pushed open, Oliver came hurtling into them, almost causing Andy to lose her footing. He quickly took a step back and gave them a once over. Swollen lips, bright, lustful eyes, dishevelled clothes, and mussed up hair, all pointed to one thing...

"A ha! I was right! Told you! _Now_ who's the wise one, Williams? What was it that you said? Oh, that's right – '_pay up bitches!'_, Shaw flung his hand out and slapped it with his other in a dramatic display self-congratulation.

"Dammit, McNally! I would've had a clean sweep!" Noelle hollered, begrudgingly handing over the cash.

"Wait, what's going on?" Andy looked between the two of them, utterly confused.

"You, my dear girl, just broke your 1 month plan. Epstein, here, just informed us of exactly what you two lovebirds were doing outside while the rest of us were safely out of your way." Oliver had this smug grin on his face that instantly made Andy purse her lips in irritation. "Well, I guess it's true then, that when the cats are away, the mice do 'play'!" With the added air-quotes at the end, and couple with his suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows, the group cracked up laughing and turned Andy bright red. Oliver waited for the laughter to subside before he polished it off with a final ribbing. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Rookie mistake, McNally. Better luck next time." This sent another wave of snickers through the crowd, which only increased when she let out a curse.

"So, now it's all over and you've ruined your resolution anyway, can we _please_ get out of here?"

Andy turned back to face Sam, who was trying to turn on the 'pity-me' charm with sad, puppy-dog eyes and his bottom lip jutting out just a fraction in a pout. She simply raised her eyebrows at him and with that air of determination he was starting to despise when it interfered with his plans, did nothing but stare.

He knew what that look meant and moved towards the bar, heaving a deep, gloomy sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. 1 month..."

_**Ok. So that was probably the penultimate chapter – or in other, much smaller words, the second-last chapter. I know it was pretty long, but it just had to be done all in one piece, so for those of you who got through all this rambling, thanks soooo much! Hope you liked it. Please review! I love it when I open my inbox and there's FF messages just waiting to be read! Hint hint, nudge nudge – I NEED REVIEWS! **_

_**Thanks again for all your support so far everyone. I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done on my trip back to Oz, so with any luck, by the end of my 30-odd hour trip, I'll have several more chapters and stories to upload.**_

_**Until then... keep reading, writing and reviewing!**_

_**Kmart92**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in – I know it's not mine!**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! The worst writers block I've ever had I swear. It'll never happen again, I promise! I just want to thank everyone for not giving up on me, it means a lot. It's kinda sad to be finally finishing this story, I wish I could continue. This final chapter goes out to: ariel133; SunnyCitrus10; deedee920; and McSwarek-lover for their encouragement and pushing me to continue. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Just because it's the last chapter, don't forget to review – PLEASE! Oh, and btw, warning that I've upped the intensity of this chapter a bit – may get a little full-on. Felt like the way to go! ENJOY!**_

"Serve, protect, and let's try not to rip each other's clothes off until _after_ shift please people!" Best smirked and slightly quirked an eyebrow before looking significantly between the two culprits, who were standing on opposite sides of the room, sending each other heated stares and obviously not listening to a word he'd said. They caught the last few words, though, as they each whipped their heads up with matching startled and wide-eyed expressions. "Swarek. McNally." Frank nodded at them and the room erupted in cat-calls and laughter.

Andy flushed her typical deep scarlet, while Sam just bit his lip as several hands clapped him on the back, before looking back at her and re-instating his usual cocky grin and waggled his eyebrows.

Sam met her at the front desk where she was chatting with Traci, and plonked a coffee cup in front of her, which she immediately grabbed and smiled her thanks. Over the course of the month, they'd established a 'minimal touching' rule which Andy had started when he went to hand her a coffee on the Thursday morning. Since that time, Sam had refrained from even his normal 'hand-on-the-small-of-her-back' routine and settled for trying to act as completely platonic partners who had absolutely no interest in seeing the other naked, though the continuous fleeting glances would beg to differ.

"So McNally," Sam interrupted as he leaned forward into her personal space and smiled his dimpled smile at her, loving the fact that she had to take a deep, yet somewhat unsteady breath in an attempt to quell all inappropriate thoughts from her mind. "Today's the day, huh?"

Andy simply nodded in return and ran her tongue over the top of her lip, relishing in the almost immediately noticeable darkening of his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Andy McNally woke to the sound of the beep-beep of her phone, and she instantly flung a hand across to her bedside table to find the offending object. Taking a few seconds to wake up and ponder on who on earth would be texting her at this hour of the morning, she opened it and a grin split her face._

_'Morning Sweetheart! Rise and shine. Big day awaits you! Sam xo'_

_Her eyes flicked up to the wall opposite her and found herself staring at the huge red circle marking today's date. Sam had given it to her one day and when she flipped through it, she noticed the unmissable reminder: Date with Sam!_

_Slinging back her doona, Andy jumped out of bed and raced through her morning process of getting ready, bounding to the precinct, eager not to miss a moment of the 'big day'._

_End Flashback_

The streets were especially quiet on this particular day and with each glance, the atmosphere took on an extremely strained and charged mood. Barely anything had been said by either of them that morning as each struggled within themselves to keep their cool.

Finally, Andy had enough. "Urgh! This is torture! How are we supposed to last an entire day like this? I almost wish someone would commit some serious crime just to keep us occupied!"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I know. But as long as you promise not to take off any major article of clothing around me, I'm sure we'll get through this just fine."

Her lips twisted into a cheeky grin, "I hope you'll allow me to break that promise tonight, cos I was definitely planning on taking something off then!"

Sam groaned and shifted in his seat slightly, clenching his fists tighter on the steering wheel and forcing himself to focus on the road. "_Andy." _His voice turned a little gravelly. "I thought I told you, no teasing. You're not helping the situation."

"Ok, ok! Sorry. I shall resist," she held her hands up in surrender.

"Sooo. Isn't there something else you should be saying at this point?" Noticing her puzzled expression, he continued, "Something you should be asking me, perhaps?" She still just stared at him. "In the locker room you said to Nash you'd wait exactly 1 month and then you'd ask me out. So now here we are, on this blessed day, and yet I find myself _still_ waiting. Anything you would like to add, McNally?"

Andy rolled her eyes and turned her body to fully face him. Feeling particularly evil today, she gently placed a hand on his upper thigh to watch him jolt in surprise and waited for him to look at her before she leaned in, lowered her voice and stared up at him through her eyelashes, "Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

Sam felt his body tense up and thought it best to put a little distance between them. She couldn't help but smirk at his abrupt clearing of his throat, and when he picked up her hand and dropped it on her own lap like it was germ-infested, followed by him leaning away into the side door, she gave a victorious chuckle but relented nonetheless and waited for his answer.

After a few moments his lips tugged into a small smile as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sure McNally. I guess that would be alright!" He didn't miss her quiet snort as she tried not to give him the satisfaction of successfully baiting her, and the two settled into a comfortable silence.

A while later he broke it. "So where would you like to go tonight?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam, I can't do tonight. I've got plans already."

"What?" His eyes shot across to hers.

"See it turns out, I'm really popular. This really awesome guy booked me out weeks ago, he even wrote it on my calendar and everything!" She grinned at him, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh man! Please don't start talking all that cryptic mumbo jumbo again, you know how it confuses me. A nice simple answer would be good. Now, let me try that again. So, McNally, where are you taking me tonight?" He rephrased it in a way that he knew she could not resist.

"Ha! _Me,_ take _you_ out? _You're _the man, shouldn't that be _your_ responsibility?" Andy saw as soon as she opened her mouth that she'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker. She felt this undeniable urge to wipe that smug grin off his face. Later. She'd get her payback, later.

"But _you're_ the one that asked _me_ out, therefore it becomes _your_ responsibility," Sam retorted. "So? Are you going to tell me or not?"

She pouted for a second longer before giving in, "I was thinking maybe we could try that new restaurant on Kings. It's a little more dressy than usual but the food's supposed to be good. Um, I brought my clothes with me, but we can always stop by your place so you can change. Is that ok?"

"Sounds perfect, Andy. And we can just go straight there after shift, if you like. I brought 2 sets of clothes with me today just in case. I didn't know what you had planned and I wanted to be prepared. Besides, if we go to my place, the chances are we'll never make it out again." Sam sent her another heated gaze with those words and felt his heartbeat rising just thinking about what tonight would entail. Andy, for her part, felt the blush creep up under her collar and immediately dropped her eyes and began fidgeting with her hands before turning her attention out the window and attempting to banish all non work-related thoughts. _Until tonight, that is._

…_..._

Eventually the calls started flocking in and the day passed relatively quickly without any potentially compromising situations arising. By the time they arrived back at the station, Andy was practically bubbling with excitement in anticipation of what she was absolutely certain would be the best night of her entire life. Sam, on the other hand, was starting to get a little nervous, well, more like anxious to be exact. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for so long, and now that it was finally here, he was having a hard time adjusting to the realisation that his dreams were becoming reality. _He'd better not screw this up. _

Andy gave him a soft smile as they left the squad car, "Meet you at your truck in 20?"

Sam shook his head and maybe for selfish reasons replied, "I'll be waiting for you outside the locker room." Truth be told, he couldn't wait to parade Andy in front of everyone, showing everyone that she'd chosen _him._

She just nodded in understanding and blushed a little, before she turned and walked away, sighing to herself and thinking, _'How'd I get so lucky?'_

…...

He leaned against the wall opposite, staring at the entrance to the women's locker room as if he could will her to come out any sooner. He'd never gotten dressed so quickly before, but in his rush, shaky hands caused him to re-do the buttons on his shirt twice. Several others just observed with amused expressions and muttered amongst themselves. At one point, Oliver approached and coughed to gain his attention. "Big date tonight, brother?" Oliver grinned knowingly and thought it was probably pointless attempting to hold a conversation with him when his mind was clearly otherwise occupied.

"Yeah," was all that Sam replied, but when he looked up at his friend, his dazzling grin and sparkling eyes said everything. _He'd finally got what he wanted._

Oliver nodded and placed both hands on his shoulders, "I'm happy for you man. Go get her!" and sent Sam scurrying out of the room.

And so there he was, waiting not-so-patiently for Andy. He was vaguely aware of the crowd of onlookers that had formed, but nothing could distract him from his object. A few other female officers emerged in the doorway, giving him puzzled looks as he straightened up, thinking it was her, only to once again leaned back against the wall, before they walked passed and joined the crowd to find out what was going on.

After what seemed to Sam like years, she appeared. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw her, like he'd never seen anything so beautiful as the vision of her standing before him. She'd crinkled her hair a little and had it clipped behind her ear on one side, but all the Sam could focus on was that dress. Well, to be precise, her body in that dress. Understated and feminine, it was deep purple with a low back and gentle shaping around her breasts, the dress clung to her body in all the right places, hugging her curves and skimming over her hips. There was no doubt about how sexy she looked, but in that moment, she was simply breathtaking.

She grinned as she saw his reaction and she knew she made the right choice. He held out his hand for her as she approached and drew her in close, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear, "You look stunning, Andy."

It was then that Andy took a step back and gave him the once-over, or maybe twice-over. "You look pretty damn good yourself, Officer Swarek", she smiled back at him. Grinning ecstatically, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and flicked his head towards the door, "Let's get outta here, shall we?"

The room burst into whistles and clapping as they broke through the crowd and headed towards his truck but they never bothered to take their eyes off each other.

…...

The dinner went fast, with Sam chatting more than usual, regaling her with anecdotes from when he was a rookie, and Andy absorbing everything he said, thrilled to be given a glimpse of the other side of Sam. Though she never doubted they'd get along great, Andy didn't fully realise just how perfect they fit together and occasionally she'd have to keep from pinching herself, believing that she finally found her match.

Strolling along the boardwalk after dinner, Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, savouring the smell of her vanilla shampoo as she rested her head on his chest and intertwined their fingers. He honestly thought he could find no better way to spend the rest of his life than having Andy snuggled against him. Well, that was until she pulled her head away to look up at him, and pressing her lips lightly against his for a second, whispered, "Let's go back to my place, Sam."

Sam looked into her eyes and hesitated for only half a second as his smile threatened to engulf his face. "Okay."

…...

Still having their hands laced together and Sam hugging her waist close to him while he kissed her neck, Andy fumble 3 times to fit the key in her lock, but eventually lead him in.

Before the door had even closed, Sam drew her back into him and kissed her hungrily, devouring every inch of her mouth with a passion that had been brewing for the past month. He nipped at her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth, letting their tongues duel for dominance, feasting on each other until the need for air became too much. As he nibbled and licked his way down her neck and up to her ear, Andy went to work undoing his shirt buttons and removing the fabric that was getting in her way. Pausing only briefly to take his arms out of his shirt, Sam quickly reattached them to her waist, pulling her hips even against his, urgent for the feel of her body on his. His hands wandered of their own accord to grope her ass, and as Andy felt him pressing into her stomach, there was no doubt how much he wanted her. Sam's hands drifted up to the straps of her dress and as he began pulling them down, it was then that she pulled back slightly.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" He had to admit he wasn't really paying much attention to anything other than her neck at that point, and then he desperately needed to taste her lips again.

She broke apart and pushed him back a bit to get him to focus. "Sam! Don't you think we're moving a little too fast? Maybe we need to slow this thing right down."

"WHAT!" His eyes wildly flew to hers, searching for the cause to this sudden back-peddling. "I... I thought you wanted this, Andy."

"I do, it's just..."

"Just what? I've waited a whole month for this, Andy, not to mention the year before that. I..." Sam ran a frustrated hand threw his hair and took a step back, before seeing the gleam of humour in her eyes. "You're joking, aren't you?" His voice became low and unimpressed.

"Sorry," she giggled, kissing his lips again, "couldn't resist. It'll never happen again, I promise."

"Yeah, well, it had better not."

"Good thing you love me despite all my faults, huh?" Andy grinned, allowing her fingers to trace his abs.

"Ha! That's debatable!" Sam crossed his arms in a stubborn huff.

"Really? Let's see what I can do about that, then." Her hands trailed south and attached themselves to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and pulling it out of its loops. Andy dropped her hand just a little and grazed him, feeling him twitch slightly. "Tell me you love me." She ordered, looking up at him as she worked on the button of his jeans. Seeing his firm shake of his head, arms still folded and fists clenched, she continued, drawing down his zip slowly and sliding her hand inside.

Sam jolted against her touch but still he shook his head, this time his jaw tightening as he tried to maintain his composure. She quirked an eyebrow and dragged down his jeans, tossing them to the side after he stepped out of them. Looking down, Andy could see how hard he was for her already, and wondered just how far she could go before he begged for mercy. Sam could feel his breathing starting to get laboured as he saw what she was planning, but he was obstinate. She placed her hand firmly around him and grinned as he gasped. "Tell me you love me." Again he replied in negative.

"Okie doke," she shrugged as she reached for the elastic of his boxers and quickly disposed of them as well. Andy started kissing up his thighs and hips, careful to avoid the one place that he wanted her most and least. _For the moment, anyway_.

"_Andy," _he ground out as his body began to react quite quickly to her attention. She didn't even look up as she replied, "Tell me, Sam." Andy ran her tongue lightly over his tip and he jumped back into the wall behind him, earning her a '_Shit!'_ for her efforts. "_Andy." _But she kept going. This time, looking straight into his eyes and without any pre-amble, she swallowed him whole, right to the base, and watched as his eyes rolled back and head thumped into the wall. "_Oh God!"_ Sam's voice came out as a deep moan, and when he opened up his eyes, he found her staring up at him, even as she continued her assault. She smirked as his arms fell to the side and his eyes became almost black and lust-ridden. Licking every ridge and swirling her tongue around the tip, sucking gently, she soon had Sam panting uncontrollably, fighting to stop his hips from bucking into her. _"Andy! Jesus! Andy, stop! Fuck! Don't. Stop."_ He struggled within himself to keep his hands to his side, and he thought he was winning until she found the spot she knew he'd like. As soon as her teeth grazed him, all self-restraint flew away and his hands gripped her hair, forcing her mouth deeper and deeper over his cock as his hips thrust into her. His groans kept her going, and she knew he was close.

Sam's hands tightened in her hair as he felt himself slipping closer. _"Andy! You've gotta... stop!" _Even as he was trying to call her off, his body was betraying him.

_"_Hmmm?" He felt rather than heard her, the vibrating of her mouth causing his whole body to shudder.

_"Andy! Please... I'm close! Oh God! Andy! Fuck! I'm coming, you've... gotta..." _Right as he neared the end, Sam ripped her head away from him roughly and crushed his lips into hers, consuming her mouth with his tongue, before breaking away, gasping for breath and vainly trying to slow his heart rate down.

Andy grinned at him as he lowered his head onto her shoulder. "What was that you were about to say, Sam?"

He was quiet for a few long moments before he spoke, softly, his voice his deep, husky and completely gone with desire. "I love you, Andy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you, Sam. Could you say that again?" Andy couldn't help but drag out his agony a little longer.

Sam didn't answer right away, but started kissing and nibbling his way from her shoulder, up her neck, across her jaw and finally settling on those luscious lips that had been tempting him for so long. "I said, 'I love you, Andy'".

She beamed at him, eyes glowing with a hint of sassiness. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

He swooped in for another kiss but decided he wasn't getting nearly enough of her, so without warning, Sam hoisted her up into his arms bridal style, grinning as she squealed in surprise, and stumbled his way to her bedroom, never taking his lips off her for a second. When they finally made it there, he dropped her gently onto her bed, somewhat regretful of having to let go of her. He watched in awe as she rose from the bed and, locking eyes with him slowly slid off the straps of her dress and slipped it over her hips down to the floor. Andy stood before him, clad in the same bra and panties that had tormented him weeks ago. His eyes took in every inch of her, knowing that after this moment, he'd never look at another woman again. She was it.

"Sam?" Andy, though loving his attention, tried to re-focus him on things far more important than just staring.

Her quiet questioning broke him from his reverie. "You're perfect, Andy," he murmured, as he took a couple of steps closer to her, wanting nothing more than to touch her, hold her, and show her exactly how much she meant to him. Sam tilted her chin up so he could see her beautiful eyes as she smiled at him softly, and began to place sloppy kisses all over her face. Gently, he picked her up and placed her against her pillow before coming to hover over her. Trailing hot and wet kisses down her body, Sam revelled in every sensation of her, every shiver and whimper as he swirled his tongue inside her belly-button. He ran his fingertips lightly over her inner thighs and feathered them up her hips until her reached the fabric of her bra, his mouth following behind. Kissing the tops of her breasts, he looked up briefly almost as if to assure himself that she still wanted this, before letting his hands drift around to unclasp the hooks. Sam barely stifled a gasp as he looked down at her, ready to worship the most flawless pair of breasts he'd ever seen.

"Everything ok?" Andy was slightly worried when his body stilled above her.

"Yeah," he breathed out, mentally shaking himself back to reality. Sam dipped his head lower and gave all his attention to her breasts, first kissing them softly, then as her quiet moans egged him on, biting down gently, loving how her nipples hardened to his touch, and lapping up every part of her until she drew his head back up to her mouth.

"Sam," she pleaded, wanting to feel more of him as he traced his hands along her body to her panties. He grinned as he pulled them down and heard her sharp intake of breath. Sam groaned as he tested her readiness for him, inserting a finger into her core and feeling just how wet she was already. _Not enough_, he thought as he pushed in a second finger, never taking his eyes off her as her head fell back and eyes closed over in bliss. Twisting just a little, Sam had her shrieking in pleasure, body quivering and hips rocking onto his hand to increase the friction. Andy continued to work herself down onto him as he kept changing up the pressure on her clit according to her moans, and at the same time, sucking on her pulse point until her hands clenched in the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white.

"_Sam! I'm close..." _her voice was being wrenched out of her as if begging for release. He dug into her further causing her body to tense even more. "_Sam! Please..." _He smirked for a second before tweaking her and watched as she convulsed beneath him, crying out to him and throwing in a few curses as she came. The sight of her was so fantastic that Sam couldn't help but want to do it to her again. After the second time, he was throbbing so hard that he thought possibly he could get off on just watching her like that.

Still struggling for breath, Andy raked her nails through his scalp and yanked him by his hair back to her mouth and swallowing his growl with her tongue. She pulled back to look him dead in the eye, letting know exactly what she was after. _"Sam, I need you... now!"_ He didn't need to be told twice.

Starting to climb off her, she looked at him a little puzzled before realizing and pulling him back on top of her. "No need, Sam."

"Huh? But..."

"Sam, don't worry about it." Still sensing his hesitation, she added, "I've got it covered," dragging his lips back to hers and wrapping her legs securely around his waist. Sam stared at her for a few seconds longer until she nodded her affirmation and he was absolutely sure she knew what she was doing. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't even more turned on by the fact that he would get the complete experience with Andy, no plastic in the way. He gave her one last peck before he lined up and with one quick movement, thrust into her. Andy whimpered as he filled her, throwing her head back as she hugged him even closer.

Sam gasped and let his head drop heavily to her chest, stilling his movement and forcing himself to try to breath normally. "_Jesus Christ, Andy! You're so fricking tight!"_ His heart was hammering against his ribcage as drew several deep and shaky breaths, trying to steady himself before he blew his lid prematurely. As she shifted under him, he grasped her hips suddenly. "_Don't move! Just... give me a minute."_ Andy grinned at his voice, pleased that she had the same effect on him that he did on her. After a long minute, he began to move, starting off slowly, but quickly picking up the pace as he thrust into her as deep as he could go, grunting as she swivelled her hips for more access. She drew up her knees and spread her thighs further apart to change the angle, nearly screaming as he dove into her harder, almost frantically. "Ohmygod, Sam! Yes! There! Harder! Ohh!" Feeling her start to quiver around him, and knowing he was not far behind, Sam pushed himself in the hardest he possibly could, reaching between them to pinch her clit and never let up even as she seized underneath him. 3 more vigorous lunges and he collapsed on top of her, squashing her as he spilled inside her, groaning as he came and gulping down huge mouthfuls of air. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and biting it just a little, releasing it a few seconds later to bury his head in her hair, inhaling her scent, before realising he was probably crushing her.

Andy reluctantly let him roll off her, but curled up into his side, still panting, and rested her head on his chest, loving the rapid thumping of his heart in her ear, and tangled her legs in his. For several minutes after, all that could be heard was the sound of heavy, ragged breathing. Eventually, it was inevitable that Andy was the one to break the silence.

"So... As good as you imagined?" She looked up at him with a small smile playing on her lips, batting her eyelashes at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

Sam glanced at her, his eyes still dark with passion, and turned to kiss the top of her head. "Better. A million times better." He swallowed thickly as he noticed the hungry expression that mirrored his own.

"Just a million?" she tried to bite back a grin but was not entirely successful.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "You're something else."

Andy just winked at him. "That I am." She shifted and climbed on top of him, feeling him almost immediately harden beneath her. Kissing her way up his chest and nipping at his ear before licking the shell, Andy pulled back and quirked a cheeky eyebrow at him. "Up for round 2, or have I worn you out old man?"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, knowing she was baiting him, but didn't mind giving in, _this time_. Suddenly he flipped her underneath him, smirking when she squealed and silenced her with his lips. He raised his own eyebrows in a challenge, "Bring it on, McNally!"

…...

_**So, I guess that's it folks! Sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped, but I really want you all to like it so please review and let me know! Now, for the part I really love - I wanna say thanks to everyone who's read this story and reviewed, you have no idea how much your support means to me. **_

_**So here goes...: NelenaCalden; Annie Blythe; SunnyCitrus10; 13BC; angelrescue02; khub; magicmerlin1; aolande1; JJ; KoreWillow; mcary; xMcWarekDreamer; NoaGurl88; dcj; Exuperance18; RookieBlue007; ariel133; TheCrankyLibrarian; nana-puddin; Goggiebe; mbarca; ceswahb; jimi18; XxBlazestormxX; Sairs J; sillygyrl8; RagingWaffles; EkoObi; deedee920; DagnyLarkin; Jorja07, Drusilla52; ssbarn; Lady Imara; Claire; superdoodie; lisa21087; Tears of a Dark Moon; apr21; CytheraofNaxen; Inspire-Smiles; Mamaverd; jj87; mcswarek101; Amanda; Ilovethisstorryy, Nicole Kathrine; WenEdg, Translator456; Chriselle; Lisa; tdolphins27; emilyvs; KaylaL; McSwarekLove; chocolate2010; foreverlove17; Miley; Maya; Mya; TheNextBatgirl; mickeey89; Brandi; typhanie23; TanyaLeefr; taytay22396; edwardfiend; rookiebluelover; Emily; rookiebluefan89; starshine167; JaSamLastForever; April420; 14kt; Joshiecat; Yaya; cjhar; Jackie; StolenRookie; .dazzled; Drock5271; Lady Nikka; Tattooed-blond-21; Robb89; Swarekaddict79; Emswarek17; ItalianBrunette; addyinla; Lysal, losingcontrol92; Trickywoo2; Gremlin7; CDNA; deathwinged; Rawr Olivia Grace; Nephite; Kaylenett; Blahblahblahlol; sam810; DewyzeloverLDA; Holly; Bonesxo; etobay07; PrincessK16; EverythingEventually; ns2598; and everyone else that's read it! Fweh!**_

_**Now, to every awesome person that's read my other stories and waiting for me to continue - the next chapters are on their way very quickly. But, at this point I have to be completely brutal - all I ask is that I receive at least 1 NEW STORY IDEA before I upload my next chapters of Branded and All He Could Feel Was Pain, so please please please give me any ideas you have! Thanks sooo much everyone - love you all! Don't forget to review!**_

_**Write to you soon,**_

_**Kmart92**_


End file.
